Struggles On A Hook: Merry Fazbear
by Kingstriker
Summary: Sequel to SOAH: Generations. In this Christmas special and finale of the SOAH series, the Fazbear Gang take a ride into the craziest Christmas adventure ever. Springtrap feels down around this holiday, but that all changes when he receives a letter from his long lost mother. And now he's determined to find her and discover the nightmarish secrets his father left behind. Anthro AU.
1. Jingle All The Way To Hell

_**Happy Holidays everyone! Kingstriker here bringing you the return of the SOAH series! AND I'M HAPPY ABOUT IT! JUST IN TIME FOR CHRISTMAS! AND I NEED TO STOP TYPING IN CAPS!**_

 _ ***Gets smacked by Springtrap***_

 _ **Me: Thanks Springtrap I needed that.**_

 _ **Springtrap: No problem.**_

 _ **Me: Anyways, I hope you all are having a grand time as, in my opinion, the best holiday ever is about to arrive! But back to this, the only new characters will be Springtrap's parents. The OCs Thunder the panther and Frank the cat belong to me.**_

 _ **AND NOW EVERYONE, ON WITH THE CHRISTMAS SPECIAL THAT WON'T BE AS FOURTH-WALL BREAKING AS GENERATIONS!**_

 _ **Also in a later chapter there will be the lyrics from "Believe" that**_ _ **belong to Josh Groban and featured in my all-time favorite Christmas movie, The Polar Express.**_

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

Struggles on a Hook: Merry Fazbear

Chapter 1: Jingle All The Way To Hell

 _ **Christmas Eve night 1998...in Springtrap's original city...**_

 _Snow falls down all over the town covering everything in sight, almost burying the roads. At one location, a large bunny snowman stands in front of the house complete with a hat, buttons, carrot nose and mittens over sticks. Behind it is a two-story brick house where 5 year old Springtrap sleeps in his room. The yellow bunny sleeps with a smile on his face and he breathes slowly and silently. He's always wanted to be asleep especially when Santa Claus, also known by Springtrap as "Sandy Claws", arrives to deliver presents. He was usually too eager to wonder when he would show up._

 _Springtrap lived only with his mother, his father lived far away so he never saw him after his parent's divorce two years ago, Springtrap didn't mind this however. His mother had a fantastic job as a nurse and was payed very well so she was able to take care of Springtrap on her own. This night, Springtrap hoped he would get what he really wanted...the latest electric guitar. He remembered how golden it was, the strings were silver and the tuning knobs were bronze. He always pictured himself playing it...maybe Santa could give it to him this time! That was the only thing he put on his list this year._

 _"You'll be mine soon." Springtrap whispered._

 _Since he was more excited than tired, he looked over at his clock, 11:50 PM. He sat up rubbing his eyes and yawned. Knowing he had to be quiet, he slowly got out of bed and walked over to his window. He looked down at the snowy road, then up at the sky...no sign of Santa...yet. He sighed and went to open the drawer at his desk and pulled out a picture of the guitar. He smiled and traced the outline of it with a finger._

 _*Jingle-jingle*_

 _Springtrap's ears sprung up hearing a jingle...was that bells? He went over to his door and opened it slowly, a low creak was heard. Looking out into the hallway, he saw nothing. But becoming too curious, he ventured downstairs and looked at the large Christmas tree they had in a corner of the living room...no presents. He looked on the table in the middle of the room...cookies uneaten...milk glass still full. Springtrap's ears fell in disappointment._

 _"I guess I'm too early." Springtrap sighed._

 _"I guess you are."_

 _Springtrap jumped and turned around to see his mother smirking at him._

 _"Hey mom, what are you doing up?"_

 _"I was about to head into the bathroom when I heard you heading over here. Don't worry, Santa will be here very soon." She winked._

 _Springtrap smiled and headed back to bed. He jumped into his bed turning towards his window and just stared out until his eyes closed shut for the night. The next morning around 8:00, he was awoken by his mother who smiled._

 _"I thought for sure you'd be up earlier than this." She said._

 _Springtrap saw the daylight outside and clapped happily._

 _"OH BOY! LET'S GO MOM!"_

 _Springtrap dragged his mother downstairs where he was surprised to see more gifts than he expected, he only asked for one thing, but it looked like he got over 10, his mother also had a few. Springtrap turned to see the cookies eaten and the milk gone. As the two tore into their gifts, the guitar was what mainly was stuck in Springtrap's mind, the more presents he got through, the more worried he got. But it wasn't until the last gift at the bottom which was shaped like something he knew all too well._

 _"Is it? It can't be!" Springtrap gasped._

 _Ripping the paper off, he immediately began to cry with tears of joy. There in his hands was the guitar he craved for so long...it was finally his. He looked at his mother who was beaming at the guitar._

 _"I have it mom, I finally have it." Springtrap ran to hug her._

 _"I'm so glad you do, could you play it a bit?" She asked._

 _"Sure."_

 _He tuned the guitar and started to play a few songs for his mother, this had to be the best Christmas he ever had. As the years went by, he always kept that guitar close to him and even played songs for his friends...they all loved to hear him play. But then after that one fateful night involving Fredrick, any memory about his friends, mother...and even the guitar were all forgotten to this day..._

 _ **STRIKER CITY...CHRISTMAS EVE 2015...**_

Long after the destruction of Striker City and the final confrontation with Fredrick which ended in saving time and space, the town was at least 80% restored now and construction had been halted after snow had covered the entire town. After Freddy had spared Fredrick's life and his injuries were healed, Fredrick moved away again to start fresh and begin some new inventions...though he planned to visit this holiday. Life was normal with the Fazbear Gang, though currently at Freddy's house...Foxy and Bon Bon were getting on Bonnie's nerves with songs from a certain Disney movie. Bonnie was sitting in the living room when Foxy and Bon Bon popped up from behind.

"Hey Bonnie, do you wanna build a snowman?" Foxy sung.

Bonnie rolled his eyes while Chica and Mangle chuckled from the kitchen.

"No Foxy, just go away. You're pissing me off, like you do every second of my life." Bonnie growled.

"It's basically my job." Foxy shrugged.

"Come on Bonnie just...let it go!" Bon Bon said.

"Bon Bon, don't you dare!" Bonnie glared at her.

"It's too cold out there anyways...even Chica's feathers would freeze." Foxy said.

"Eh, the cold never bothered me anyway." Chica called from the kitchen.

"CHICA!" Bonnie growled.

"You are such a downer Bonnie, grow up!" Mangle snarled.

"Pfft, whatever!" Bonnie waved her off.

"If you keep being an ass we'll send Marshmallow to whoop your ass!" Foxy sneered.

"You mean that big snow monster from Frozen? TELL HIM I SAID BRING IT!" Bonnie raised his arms up.

Bon Bon took out her phone and texted something.

"Who are you texting?" Mangle asked.

"Marshmallow, telling him Bonnie's challenging him." Bon Bon said.

"Somebody's gonna get their purple ass kicked!" Foxy teased.

"THAT DOES IT!"

Bonnie turned around, leaps over the couch and tackles Foxy.

"GET OFF MY MAN BUNNY BOY!" Chica grabbed Bonnie's ears.

"RIP HIS EARS OFF!" Mangle yelled.

"TEACH THESE FOXES AND CHICKENS HOW BUNNIES ROLL!" Bon Bon shouted.

"Excuse me?" Mangle turned to her.

"Yeah I said it." Bon Bon smirked.

"Oh you're gonna regret that."

"Oh yeah?"

Upstairs, Freddy awoke to the sounds of a brawl downstairs and his furniture being turned over. He face-palmed and groaned in annoyance.

"I swear these guys get crazier every single year and it's only been 3!" Freddy sighed.

Freddy was used to dealing with his gang's antics at home, though he'd rather ignore them. He came towards the cursed stairs and fell.

"YAH! OW! OOF! OW! OW! UNGH! **BLEEEEEP! BLEEEEEEEEEP! BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! SCREEEEEEEEEE! SCREEEEEEEEE! SCREEEEEEEEE!**

CRASH!

 **WASTED**

"FUCK!"

Freddy picked himself up and found himself looking at Foxy, Bonnie, Chica, Mangle and Bon Bon all brawling inside a cartoon fightcloud in the middle of the living room. Deciding to stay out of it, he went into the kitchen to make some coffee. Meanwhile, over at the apartment complex on the other side of town, Springtrap had finally awoke with a yawn and looked at the clock...10:00 AM. He sighed and remembered it was Christmas Eve...only problem was that with his memory loss...he couldn't remember the last Christmas he ever had. He got up and looked out his window, snow was everywhere and still falling.

"Hmm...maybe Golden or Chi Chi could give me some advice." Springtrap thought.

After he gets a shower, eats some breakfast and cleans up his room, he walks out and knocks on Golden's door. Golden was already up and gets off his couch to answer the door.

"Ah morning Springtrap, how are ya?" Golden asked.

"I don't know about you, but I'm feeling 22." Springtrap smirked.

"..."

"..."

"Anyways, the snow is really coming down isn't it?" Golden said.

"Yes it is, but...I'm having a little bit of trouble." Springtrap asked.

"What kind of trouble?" Golden asked.

"Well...due to my memory loss, I needed to be reminded with what exactly I should do around this holiday." Springtrap said.

"Well you came to the right place dude, listen, around Christmas, we all spend time with our family and friends. We also have trees decorated and surely you remember good ol' Sandy Claws."

"You mean Santa Claus?"

"Same difference, anyways he'll be coming by overnight to deliver gifts to all the good boys and girls...us anthropomorphic animals too of course. Has your memory really been that corrupted so much that you forgot what Christmas was?" Golden asked.

"Just a bit, but I think I'm remembering now. It's been pretty hard to get into the spirit all month...and after tomorrow there will be no point." Springtrap sighed.

"Well then make the most of it, go eat some candy, play in the snow, or go see what the others are doing." Golden suggested.

"Yeah...those sound like good ideas...except that last one but I'll do it anyways. Thanks!"

"No problem, oh and one more thing, just believe."

"Huh?'

"Just believe."

Springtrap figured it was some kind of lesson he would learn, so he only nodded and left back to his apartment. Just then he saw Jeremy delivering some mail to his door and was curious.

"Huh? I usually don't get mail." Spring shrugged.

"Morning Springtrap, you enjoying the holidays?"

"Yeah it's been pretty good I guess...I bet you and Mike are gonna be living it up tonight!" Spring joked.

"Most likely, are family is here so we'll be busy. Well I should be going, see ya around."

"See ya!"

Springtrap picked up his mail which contained a letter and a postcard. He saw that on the postcard it was from "Fredbear City". Why did that name sound so familiar? On the back of the postcard, it read _**"It's been fun living here in this peaceful city...hopefully I'll get to see you soon, maybe even before Christmas...son."**_

Spring gasped at the last word. Son? Meaning most likely his mother wrote this? Turning to the letter, he stepped inside his apartment and sat on the couch eager to read it.

 _"Hello Springtrap, it's your mother! It's been so long, since I last saw you. I've heard about everything that happened earlier this year...and I'm so proud that you were able to help save the town. I miss you so much, and I've really wanted to come down there, but they've been blocking access to the city for awhile, plus I don't know the directions or how far away it is. Maybe there is a way for you to come to me, it would be very nice for us to reunite for Christmas. I know you don't like to talk about him, but just letting you know that I haven't heard from your father...ever...but I'm still here for you and I love you. Even if you can't make it, just know that I'm proud of you and wish you the best of luck."_

Spring looked down and saw his mother's signature and even her city and address. He was hit with both shock and fear, then he began to cry. He sat the note down, pressed his legs against his chest and wrapped his arms around them.

"Mom...mommy...I miss you...I miss you mom..." Spring cried.

He rocked back and forth and continued to cry. He really wanted to see her again...yet...did she know exactly how he looked now? What if she didn't recognize him? No...she had to! She just had to. Then he remembered what Golden told him. _Just Believe._ To Spring, he figured he should believe that he could somehow get to her...but he would need help. Just then he receives a knock at the door. He wiped his tears and opened it to see Chi Chi.

"Morning Springtrap? You okay?" Chi Chi asked.

She had noticed how red Spring's eyes were and he smiled.

"Well, my mom sent me a letter. And I'm thinking about leaving to see her again...it's been so long." Springtrap sighed.

"THAT'S AWESOME! WE SHOULD ALL GO!" Chi Chi said.

"I don't think you guys would want to go!"

"Oh...I can make them go if I really have to! You deserve to go see her. Come on, let's go get Golden."

After talking with Golden, he thought it was an excellent idea, and so they journeyed through the snow and through downtown. People were walking around carrying boxes or speedwalking to get to warmth. Not many cars were out and some were just buried.

"Heh, sucks to be them. We don't need a car." Golden smirked.

"Yeah, though it's times like these I wish I had fur." Chi Chi shivered.

Springtrap wrapped an arm around her to keep her warm, he hoped Bonnie would never see this. Speaking of that purple ill-tempered asshole, he and the others had stopped brawling and were laying on the ground exhausted while Freddy was reading a newspaper in the kitchen.

"So...I guess we have nothing to do today. Especially since we're basically snowed in." Foxy shrugged.

"Yeah, I'm more concerned about tonight." Bon Bon said.

"Oh please we're all gonna get coal, we've done some pretty stupid stuff." Mangle scoffed.

"But we saved space and time." Freddy said.

"True...but still, we've done things we've regret." Bonnie said.

"Hey Freddy, don't get a big red nose again. Rudolph will kick your ass!" Chica teased.

"If Bonnie got one, Rudolph would be the second person to beat you up." Bon Bon wrote it down.

"What?" Bonnie was confused.

"Like I said earlier, Marshmallow, that big ice monster from Frozen, is coming to kick your ass." Bon Bon said.

"Oh yeah...pfft, I can take him." Bonnie smirked.

"You're an idiot Bonnie. The only person who can take him down would be Marion." Foxy sneered.

"...Did he hear that?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't-"

Suddenly a black blur rushes into Foxy and he gets put in a full nelson by Nette.

"FOXY I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU SAY THAT ONE MORE TIME!" Nette snarled.

"OW! OW! LET ME GO!" Foxy yelled.

"THAT'S ENOUGH MARION!" Mangle snarled.

Nette turned to her angrily.

"YOU WANT SOME OF THIS TOO?" Nette snarled.

Mangle response was to lunge at him. A few minutes later, Springtrap, Golden and Chi Chi had arrived at Freddy's house to hear a bunch of chaos.

"Um, what's going on in there?" Springtrap asked.

Golden opened the door to see another dust-cloud fight involving everyone except Freddy. Chi Chi and Golden looked at each other and smirked.

"BONZAI!" The two scream.

Springtrap finds himself alone as the other two jump right inside the cloud. Spring turned to Freddy who ushered him over to the kitchen.

"What happened now?" Spring asked.

"Being dim-wits as usual. Want some coffee?" Freddy asked.

"Thanks."

As Freddy went to make some more, Spring glanced back over to the fightcloud in the living room, he watches as Bonnie gets flung out of the cloud and gets up to crack his knuckles and lunge back inside. Then he sees Golden's hat get launched out of the cloud and Golden reaches an arm out to grab it and pull it back in.

"Idiots." Spring muttered.

Freddy came over with a cup of coffee for Spring who gladly accepted it.

"So Spring, you care to tell me what's that letter and postcard for, or is it personal?" Freddy asked.

"Well, turns out my mom sent these saying she wants to see me after all this time for Christmas. And I thought about leaving to go find her." Spring explained.

Freddy was rather surprised but happy for the bunny, it would probably be the best Christmas present she would ever receive. He nodded at him with a smile.

"That's something you should definitely do. It's better than hanging around...them." Freddy sneered towards the brawl.

"You act like you hate them now."

"No, they're just extremely annoying now. A bear can take but only so much, at least with you I can have a decent conversation."

"Indeed, good thing I'm on your side now. You know, I've seen how you've had to struggle with leading a much larger group than you originally planned."

"Yeah it seems that way, but I've been used to it."

"You could use a vacation, maybe disband the gang for awhile. You just need a break, I've noticed the circles around your eyes."

"You really think so?"

"I'm sure Freddy, if you ever decide you should let me know."

"I'll think about it. Hey I wonder if Fredrick is really coming to town." Freddy said.

"Is Fredrick alright? Ever since he got his memory erased, he seems to feel down. Are his new inventions failing?" Spring asked.

"No they've been doing well actually...but...even I don't know about the depression." Freddy shook his head.

"I think I know, despite Nette's ability to erase his memories, I think part of his brain is still thinking that something wrong had happened...but he doesn't know what it is." Spring explained.

"I see...oh dear." Freddy sighed.

"Speaking of Fredrick, isn't that him now?" Springtrap asked.

Spring opened the door just before Fredrick could ring the doorbell. Since the summer, the others had warmed up to the new Fredrick and were able to forgive him.

"Hello Fredrick!"

"Greetings Springtrap, may I come in?"

"Sure."

Fredrick was of course surprised to see the brawl still going on.

"Uh...let's just go into the kitchen." Spring said.

Heading there, Fredrick and Freddy bear-hugged before sitting down.

"Good to see you again cousin." Freddy said.

"Likewise, was I interrupting something?" Fredrick asked.

"No, we were just going over a little plan tonight. Spring is heading to Fredbear City so he can meet his mom." Freddy said.

"Really? That's amazing!" Fredrick turned to Spring.

"Yeah...this will probably be the best night of my life. So...when exactly could I tell the others?" Spring asked.

THOOM!

Freddy, Fredrick and Spring wince when the brawl is abruptly halted from everyone knocking out each other. The three turn back to each other ignoring all the unconscious bodies on the ground like a crime scene. Spring pointed to Freddy's Wii U by the TV.

"Smash Bros?" Spring suggested.

"Smash Bros!" Freddy and Fredrick agreed.

An hour later everyone came to and saw Freddy, Fredrick and Spring giving them annoyed looks.

"Are you done now?" Freddy asked bored.

"Yep." They all sighed.

Finally, Springtrap managed to deliver the news to everyone and they thought it was a good idea to go and they wanted to join him.

"So where does she live again?" Chica asked.

"In Fredbear City, wherever that is." Springtrap shrugged.

Nette gasped and smiled.

"I know where that is, it's pretty far...but if you want...I think I know a way to get there. My teleporter gun is currently being modified so it's unusable right now...so I have a new way of travel." Nette said.

"How? Most of the roads are closed off." Bon Bon said.

"Not by roads...by rails. I know the subway is still closed down, but with my magic I can create my own train and tracks...and we can all leave here tonight and get there even before midnight!" Nette said.

Freddy stood up agreeing with the idea.

"That's sounds like a good plan, look everyone, we're too old to be worrying about being asleep in time for Santa to come to our houses and deliver presents, even he will know we're helping a friend reunite with his family. Therefor, we should all go and show our support. Any objections?"

Surprisingly, no one objected. They all thought it was a very good idea...and Spring was amazed.

"You'd all do this for me?" Spring asked.

"Of course, you deserve to see her." Mangle said.

"Then it's settled, tonight we will go along with the plan. I'll make sure everything is set up, no need to pack anything...except money of course. I've heard about this town, it's very peaceful, never heard anything bad about it." Nette said.

"Can I uh...break the fourth wall for a moment?" Foxy asked.

"Yeah sure."

"AH YEAH! CHRISTMAS SPECIAL!" Foxy shouted.

"Alright enough of that."

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **For the record, these chapters were originally gonna be even longer but I decided to split them up. What can I say, my attempts at humor take up most of the story. Anyways, the adventure is about to begin, STAY TUNED!**_


	2. When The Fazbear Express Has No Chill

Chapter 2: When The Fazbear Express Has No Chill

So for the rest of the day, the gang spent time around Freddy's house playing games, watching TV, eating pizza and had a large snowball brawl that got pretty brutal and everyone got knocked out. Later Foxy even got a text from Thunder and Frank who said they would drop by tomorrow and Bonnie and Bon Bon's parents agreed to allow Bonnie and Bon Bon to go.

However throughout the day, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy were having their own problems and thoughts and talked with their own siblings in private. Mangle found Foxy sitting in his room staring out the window.

"Hey Foxy you alright? You've been quiet since we got back." Mangle stepped in.

"Aye...just thinking." Foxy said.

"You can talk to me ya know."

"Actually I have to."

Mangle sat next to him and wrapped an arm around him.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Sis...do ye remember when we were little and we tried to find different ways to travel...even make enough money to go on a cruise." Foxy said.

"Yeah I remember that, but we got needy and spent all of it on stupid stuff, boy were we idiots...and kinda still are." Mangle chuckled.

"Heh can't argue with that. But ye know...I never stopped remembering it. Mangle...what I really want for Christmas is for us to be given the chance to take that cruise...and finally see the sea. The beach doesn't the cut it...it's just a taste." Foxy looked back out the window.

Mangle nodded, she too wanted to experience life out at sea...as long as her brother was with her. But one problem came to mind.

"What about Chica?" Mangle asked.

Foxy bit his bottom lip...what was he gonna do?

"I'll think of something."

With the bunnies, they were helping to clean up Bonnie's truck of snow and then back it into Freddy's new garage. Bon Bon noticed Bonnie looked puzzled about something.

"You okay bro? I thought you liked shoveling snow...and throwing it on Foxy if he was here." Bon Bon chuckled.

"Eh...cleaning off the truck just reminded me of how we used to go on our little road trips...the ones that didn't involve me killing Fritz." Bonnie said.

"What about them, I love the road trips, but we can't do it in the snow." Bon Bon said.

"I know, I'm just saying that when we get the chance...maybe...we can take a much longer road trip, maybe across the country and even bring our parents along for the ride...hell maybe even fix up that old house Golden burned down. What I really want for Christmas is to finally take that epic road trip we've wanted to do for a long time." Bonnie said.

"Really? That would be awesome! It would be nice to travel the country, see what other interesting things there are. This town kinda suck anyway...nothing but trouble. But there is a problem, if it's just us bunnies...what about the others. I mean Chi Chi wouldn't mind, but...still..."

Bonnie looked towards the house, then back at his sister.

"I'll think of something."

The chickens were in the kitchen making pizza as usual when one of their favorite cooking shows came on the TV in the living room. This made them smile and feel more confident. But at the same time...Chica felt a little upset and Chi Chi noticed immediately. The chickens were the only two who had a sane relationship which made it easier for them to feel how the other was feeling.

"Something wrong Chica?" Chi Chi asked.

"Well uh...kinda. Do you remember when we were little and always pretended that we were on a cooking show? Freddy would film us doing it, that goofball." Chica laughed.

"Yeah, he'd always have a hard time keeping up, those were good times." Chi Chi smiled.

"'Exactly...you know...wouldn't it be nice to be on a real cooking show. I mean, we're very experienced and everyone loves our cooking. It could be fun! What I really want for Christmas is to be on a cooking show." Chica said.

Chi Chi had to agree, that did sound like fun, no longer would they have to pretend. There was an issue however...

"What about Foxy? How would he react?" Chi Chi asked.

Chica paused at rolling the dough and looked out the window.

"I'll think of something."

Finally with Freddy, he talked with Fredrick and Golden about what Springtrap suggested. The two thought Spring had a good point.

"He's right Freddy, I don't remember that last the three of us got together to do anything." Golden said.

"We never did at all. You were in jail and Fredrick was ev-I MEAN-in a different city." Freddy quickly corrected himself.

Luckily Fredrick didn't seem to notice his mistake. Golden quickly continued the conversation.

"True...but now we can. I mean an all-bears trips...that would be awesome." Golden said.

"I agree, and maybe if you two are interested...you guys could work with me at my lab from time-to-time, I could use some assistance." Fredrick said.

"We can do that." Freddy smiled.

"But wait...Freddy...are you really willing to disband the Fazbear Gang? After all you've been through?" Golden asked.

"Is that really what you'd want for Christmas maybe?" Fredrick asked.

Freddy looked nervous...it's been forever since he's has this gang, far before he knew of Foxy's existence...they've been together through everything life threw at them...and beat them senseless with. With another look at his brother and cousin, he sighed.

"I'll think of something."

Around 9:00 at night, Nette teleported everyone down to the closed down subway. In front of them was a large locomotive with a tender that read "FAZBEAR EXPRESS" on the sides. The train was black with some white stripes and there were at least 10 black and white coaches connected to it.

"I can't tell whether Thomas the Tank Engine became a mime or The Polar Express has been dealing with some dark times." Bonnie said.

"Um, Nette why are there so many coaches?" Foxy asked.

"Let me explain everything, this is no normal train ride, it's an action-packed mysterious ride. Each coach will contain different activities for you to do, so feel free to explore, food and drinks will be provided throughout the trip, and if any of you need me, I'll be in the cab."

Nette then snapped his claws and a conductor's hat appeared on his head.

"ALL ABOARD MOTHER FUCKERS!" Nette pointed to the coach right in front of the final one.

Surprisingly no one took offense to his comment and they all boarded the train...all except for Fredrick who seemed unsure. Freddy came back to the door.

"You alright Fredrick?" Freddy asked.

"Yeah it's just...I don't know...something's been bugging me lately." Fredrick said.

"Come on Fredrick...everything is alright." Freddy smiled.

Fredrick looked up at him and sighed.

"I guess."

Nette blew the whistle and the train started to slowly take off. Fredrick knew it was now or never, he jumped up and Freddy helped him up the stairs. Inside, the others were sitting around chatting. It was rather warm and roomy, the seats felt like carpet and the marble floor was so smooth, the windows were clean and the walls were painted gold and silver. Bonnie and Bon Bon were talking with each other, Foxy and Mangle were chatting with Chica and Chi Chi, and Golden was talking to Springtrap. Freddy and Fredrick decided to join them. Just then Nette spoke over an intercom.

"Attention Bon Bon and assholes, we'll now be exiting the subway through a portal and onto the rails heading to Fredbear City."

"I wonder how many portals we've been through at this point. " Foxy said.

Soon a portal opened up and the train sped through, they ended up on a long stretch of track far away from Striker City, the snow and wind blasted past the train and was still falling without an end in sight. Between each seat there was enough room for a small table to rise up out of the floor and on each contained some hot chocolate and large slices of cake. Everyone began to dig in.

"Hmm, this is so good." Freddy said.

"Yeah, Nette really has outdone himself." Fredrick agreed.

"Yo Spring you alright?" Golden asked.

Spring had been silent since he got on, but only because he was deep in thought. Golden nudged him and he was jolted from his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Oh you were zoning out." Golden said.

"Sorry, just thinking about my mom. I'm worried that she won't recognize me, I mean look at me!" Spring said.

Fredrick was confused.

"How did that happen anyway?" He asked.

Knowing Fredrick didn't remember, they came up with a bit of a lie.

"I uh, had a bad accident." Spring said.

"Oh I see, I'm sorry."

 _"You better be sorry you dirty son of a-"_

Golden could read Springtrap's mind and gave him a glare. Springtrap sighed and faked a smile.

"Thanks...but I'm fine now." Springtrap sighed.

He looked back over at the window watching as the snow blew past. There was nothing else around but snow and mountains, it started to make Spring wonder what track were they really on. Did Nette really know what he was doing...most likely. Spring honestly didn't want to rush, he was enjoying the ride, though very soon it would get interesting. An hour later, Springtrap realized he had fallen asleep and was awoken by the train's whistle.

"Huh? Oh we're still traveling? Hey, where is everyone?"

Springtrap noticed most of the others were gone. Golden was still on the opposite side of the coach looking out the window.

"Golden? Where is everyone?" Springtrap asked.

"Ah you're awake, the others went to explore. Well, except for Fredrick...he seemed...uncomfortable." Golden sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"I fear he's starting to get suspicious as to what we know that he doesn't anymore, he went into the observation car and hasn't come out this whole hour."

"Hmm, you think we should tell him?"

"What? But that would ruin the whole purpose of erasing his memory. He could get mad at us...it's best to leave him alone for now."

"Fine."

Spring got up looked through the circular window into the last car and saw Fredrick sitting alone by the deck. Spring felt a bit of sympathy, sure, Fredrick caused Spring his suffering...but...Spring had moved passed that and dealt with it, plus he now had extra power now. But with Fredrick's life rebooted, he was like a totally different bear. Spring figured a good talk would work, but he'd do that later. Suddenly, a hologram version of Nette appeared in front of him.

"Hello Spring, how's the trip so far?" Nette asked.

"It's pretty relaxing actually. Will we be there soon?"

"In about an hour and a half, don't worry, we'll be there before midnight, I know that for sure."

"Phew, that's good news. What exactly are the others doing?"

"They may have been put in a bit of a jam. You see, I purposely designed each car to hold different activities, and apparently they all seemed to fail, or just having a hard time. Maybe you should stretch your legs and go have some fun, after all, you'll be seeing me quite often. I managed to put different clones of me in each car to give instructions. If you can make it to the cab, there may be a surprise waiting." Nette smirked.

This made Spring interested...surely someone with his power could handle this...plus it'll kill some time.

"I can do that, heh, poor Fazbear crew, I'll show them who's truly the best." Spring smirked.

Golden yawned catching their attention.

"Remember Spring, you just got to believe. Now if you guys will excuse me, I'm gonna-ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!" Golden falls asleep.

Nette turned back to Spring.

"Good luck."

Suddenly the train heads through a tunnel making everything dark, when they exited, the hologram was gone. Springtrap decided to start his little quest by leaving to the next car and opened the door. Upon entering, he saw the lights were off. What creeped him out were some little dolls that hung from the ceiling, they all had creepy red eyes and razor sharp teeth. Sitting in the seats and around the floor were different jack-in-a-boxes.

"This car is very disturbing." Spring said.

Suddenly an arm grabs his shoulder, instinctively he turns around sucker-punches the person but instead he hit a large doll version of Nette.

"NETTE WHAT THE HELL?" Spring snarled.

"I'm not Nette, I'm just a smaller version of him, one of his clones he created just for this little adventure. Listen, Bon Bon is trapped here...one of these boxes contains her...you just have to pick the right one, otherwise you'll get a good scare!"

"Last time I checked this isn't Nightmare Before Christmas."

"That would be awesome, but enough about that, Bon Bon needs your help. She was trying to find the secret prize hidden in one of the boxes...but got sucked inside...poor fool."

"HELP ME!" They heard a scream.

Spring looked at all the different colored boxes and could hear Bon Bon's voice in all of them...but how? Spring gulped went towards a bright blue box. Turning the crank, Spring was met by-

SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

"DAMN IT!" Spring jumped back.

Spring flipped off the demonic looking version of Nette that was inside. The only additions were razor sharp teeth so Spring wasn't that terrified.

"You really thought she would be in the box with her exact color?" The doll teased.

Spring flipped the doll off as well before finding a red box and turning the crank.

SCREEEEEEEEEEEE!

He tried the purple, yellow and even a gold one...nothing but jumpscares. Finally he found a pink one.

"This better be it."

Turning the crank, the box popped open revealing Bon Bon who gasped for air and rubbed her face.

"Took you long enough, but thank you." Bon Bon said getting out.

"How long were you in there?" Spring asked.

"Almost an hour, but at least Nette allowed me some air. I saw so curious as to where the prize would be, then THAT ASSHOLE stuffed me in that box." Bon Bon pointed to the doll who shrugged.

"What was the prize?"

"$120.00."

"That's it? So cheap! That's like Mike's pay every week as a trucker."

"Oh I thought you were gonna mention...nevermind."

"Well you're safe now, I'll go check on the others, you go back to Golden."

Bon Bon nodded and left, Spring ventured into the next car where just on the other side were two large version of Nette who were standing inside large baskets, and they were holding soccer balls. Springtrap smirked.

"Alright puppets, let's see what ya got!" Spring said.

The clones threw the soccer balls at him but Springtrap dodged out of the way. Before the other puppets could grab more from inside, Spring had grabbed one and kicked it at one of the puppets' face.

"OW!" He screamed.

Spring grabbed the other ball and knocked the lid down defeating it. The other puppet nailed Spring right in the chest. Spring growled and dodged 2 more the puppet threw. He grabbed a ball and kicked it, the puppet ducked and laughed, only for the ball to bounce back off the wall and hit him in the back of the head. Spring raced over and slammed the lid down himself.

"Hah, that was too easy!" Spring said.

Entering the next, he saw what looked like a dining car, tables were placed between each seat and food was already placed on there. Spring felt someone grab his leg, looking down he saw Chica telling him to be quiet and duck down.

"What's going on?" Spring asked.

"Food fight apparently, I'm trying to win but they are so fast!" Chica said.

"Well maybe I change that." Spring smirked.

He stood up and yelled.

"HEY PUPPETS, TRY TO HIT ME!" Spring shouted.

Suddenly at least 12 clones of Nette appeared around the room, food already in their claws. Without hesitation they threw all of it, Spring jumped around dodging.

"CHICA THROW!" Spring yelled.

Chica took some food and smacked some of the puppets who were distracted. Spring managed to catch some of the food they threw and nailed them back. Pizza, cupcakes, muffins and cake slices flew across the room for a few more minutes before they finally stopped. All of the clones were knocked out cold, Spring and Chica had won.

"Yes!" Chica cheered.

"Too bad we wasted all that food." Spring sighed.

"Yeah it looked good, I'll head back, you find the others, I bet they're having a tougher time than us! Actually, I think I'll grab most of this remaining food to take back." Chica said.

"Go ahead. I'll see ya later."

Spring raced to the next car where he's nailed in the face by a stuff toy.

"What the hell? Wait a minute." Spring picked it up.

In front of him were scattered small jack-in-a-boxes with some clones of Nette popping up with stuff dolls. Spring had to dodge as they threw some at him. Spring retaliated by throwing them back when they would pop up. He threw them with such force that the boxes would fall from the stack of crates they were on and clatter to the floor.

"Hmph, come on Nette, give me a real challenge." Spring chuckled.

He managed to defeat all the puppets and move on towards the next car where he saw a rather funny sight, the floor was completely ice and Freddy was slipping all over the place. Large ice cubes were racing around crashing into him and each other.

"Hey Freddy, didn't know you couldn't ice skate!" Spring laughed.

"SHUT UP!" Freddy snarled.

Spring got onto the ice and skated around with ease. He punched through the ice blocks making them smaller and Freddy's skating lesson worse. He nearly fell out the door on the side that was cracked open slightly. Spring managed to grab Freddy and throw him back towards the door he came from. Freddy suddenly gets a small ice block to his crotch.

"OH!" Freddy groaned.

"Walk it off bear, I don't know how Bonnie, Chi Chi, Foxy and Mangle got past here, probably they're as good as me!" Spring said.

"I guess so, I told them to wait up! But knowing them..."

"True...I understand."

Freddy sighed and opened the door.

"I'll head back, it's not worth it!"

"See ya!"

Spring continued on to the next car and saw what looked like Mangle playing volleyball with another Nette clone. A large net was stretched across the sides of the car and the two were smacking the volleyball back and forth.

"Having trouble Mangle?" Spring asked.

"This clone is tough, luckily I'm fast." Mangle said.

This went on for a few more minutes before Mangle made a small mistake and tripped into the wall losing. Spring helped her up as the clone laughed.

"You think it's funny huh? WAIT UNTIL I RIP YOUR FACE OFF!" Mangle snarled.

Spring held Mangle back before leading her towards the door.

"I'll finish it off, you go cool off with the others." Spring said.

"Fine, next time he won't be so lucky." Mangle bared her fangs at the clone.

Spring then grabbed the ball and smacked it over the net, and the puppet did it back. The two went at it for a good 10 minutes and neither one was giving up. Spring decided to kick it up a notch by increasing his strength with his golden powers and smacked the ball so hard it smacked the clone into the wall knocking it out.

"Phew, good game. Now to find Chi Chi and the annoying duo." Spring smirked.

Heading into the ninth car, he saw there was a large box blocking the door. Spring put his fists up just in case.

"Hmm, let me guess, it's time to fight? I guess I have time to kick some asses." Spring started to punch the air.

Suddenly, the top opens and Chi Chi is seen trying to get out.

"SPRINGTRAP HELP ME!" Chi Chi screamed.

"I GOT YA!" Springtrap raced over.

But then she is pulled right back in and instead a large and muscular clone of Nette popped out wearing large red boxing gloves. It stared down at Spring and banged the gloves together, but Spring wasn't afraid, he smirked.

"Hmph, challenge accepted. Bring it on!" Spring said.

The puppet swung a gloved fist at the bunny who jumped out of the way and teleported into the air. Having no time, the puppet gets a golden orb to the face. It angrily swings at Springtrap again nearly hitting him but Spring flies over to the other side and kicks him in the face. The Puppet roars and starts to slam the ground making shockwaves and manages to smack Spring into a wall.

"Ow...lucky shot." Spring groaned.

The puppet grabs Spring and punches him to the floor and pressed the thumb of the boxing glove onto Spring's chest before raising his other fist. Swinging it down, Spring used his extra strength to push against the glove before teleporting back into the air. He charged up so much energy around him and shut his eyes.

"SPRING BLAST!"

Unleashing a wave of energy, the puppet clone smacks against the wall hard putting it in a daze. Springtrap snaps off the crank of the box and starts to wack the puppet in the face with it until he lost consciousness.

"Hmph, nice try puppet." Spring floated back to the ground.

Chi Chi climbs out successfully and sighs.

"Ugh, that guy wouldn't let me go." Chi Chi straightened the feathers on her head.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine, but now I'm exhausted, I'm going back to my seat." Chi Chi walked off.

Springtrap chuckles before he suddenly hears fighting in the final car.

"OW! MY FUCKING EAR!"

"AYE! THE LAD IS TOO TOUGH! OOF!

THWACK! CRACK! BAM! THOOM!

That didn't sound good to Spring, and with his path cleared he sprinted into the last car to see what looked like a shape-shifting clone of Nette fighting with Bonnie and Foxy who were trying their best to fight back. Currently the clone had taken the form of a black and white Springtrap.

"I see you two could use some assistance." Spring stopped them.

"No we got this!" Bonnie scoffed.

"Aye, don't worry about us." Foxy said.

But they were wrong, seeing the real Springtrap was here, the clone then grabbed Bonnie and Foxy with it's tentacles and threw them right out of the windows and off the train.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They screamed as they disappeared.

Spring was horrified, that was too far.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? YOU THREW THEM OFF THE TRAIN!" Spring yelled.

"They'll be fine, they'll catch up." The clone spoke.

"Yeah well at least I have time to tear you apart!"

"Come on then!"

Spring growled and lunged at the clone. Meanwhile, Foxy and Bonnie landed far away from the train and into the deep snow making their body shapes. They slowly got up shivering and they can see the train go by. They were stranded in the cold.

"OH NO THE TRAIN!" Bonnie yelled.

"We have to get back to it, but this snow will decrease our speed." Foxy said.

Foxy tried to run towards the rails but the deep snow prevented him, there was nothing or no one to call for help. Bonnie struggles over to a ledge to see they were on top of a very large mountain. The Fazbear Express was already heading down to the bottom of the mountain. This gave Bonnie an idea.

"Say Foxy, how about a battle race down the side of this mountain, looks simple enough. Just a few trees and rocks to dodge...and of course trying to beat me!" Bonnie grinned.

Foxy observed the side himself, it didn't look that bad, maybe they could finally gain even more speed than they were used to.

"Aye I guess it wouldn't hurt. LET'S GO!"

Foxy and Bonnie leaped off the edge and landed onto the very steep slope of the mountain that was almost at a 90 Degree angle. They slid down so fast they started to leave a fire trail behind them melting the snow. They were nothing but a red and purple blur as they followed the train down the hill wanting to try and pass it. They slipped between trees, rocks and jumped off a few more ledges doing air tricks gaining so much speed.

"I'VE NEVER GONE THIS FAST IN MY LIFE!" Foxy yelled.

"ME NEITHER!" Bonnie yelled.

After saving space and time, Bonnie had kept his electricity and teleporting powers and decided to use one of them. He fired some electricity at Foxy who dodged.

"AYE! STOP THAT!" Foxy shouted.

"What are you gonna do?" Bonnie teased.

"ARGH! I'LL CLOBBER YE!" Foxy snarled.

He shot some fire at Bonnie who ducked under it.

"YOU COULD'VE SINGED MY FUR OFF!"

"MAYBE THAT WAS THE POINT LAD!"

"GGGGGRRRRRRRRRRR!"

With their red and purple auras on, they clashed against each other so many times until they started to actually fight. Lunging at each other, they formed into a large ball of red and purple energy with fire and electricity spiraling around it. Back with Golden, the others were explaining to him about what had happened and Golden thought it was funny, but at the same time he really started to worry about Fredrick.

"I think I really should check on him." Golden thought.

"Then go, he could use some support." Freddy said.

Golden nodded and proceeded to the observation car, inside it was very quiet, and there was Fredrick now standing on the deck looking out at the mountains. The train was currently riding on flat ground for a brief moment.

"Fredrick, seriously something's wrong with you. What's up?" Golden asked.

"It's just...I feel like something's missing. Something that happened and yet...I don't remember it." Fredrick continued to look straight.

"Oh...I see. Have you dreamed of anything strange?" Golden asked.

"No...not yet. Golden, is there something you and the others aren't telling me?"

Golden's eyes grew and he looked away, nobody expected this to happen ever. Biting his bottom lip, Fredrick could sense something was amiss. He made a suspicious look.

"Golden, what did you do?"

"I...we uh...I didn't do anything." Golden's eyes darted left and right.

Fredrick scowled, now he knew Golden was hiding something. He stormed up to Golden's face, Golden of course scowled back as he didn't like anyone in his face.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" Fredrick growled.

Golden then shoves him back.

"Fredrick, it's not a big deal."

"YES IT IS! OTHERWISE I WOULDN'T BE FEELING THIS WAY! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED? WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ME?"

Golden said nothing. Fredrick clenched his fists and attempted to punch him, but Golden caught his fist and shoved him again.

"I'm not telling you! Just leave it alone!" Golden gritted his teeth.

"Alright then, if you won't tell me, then I'll get Nette to!"

"And just how are you gonna do that?"

The two bears got in each other's faces, each waiting for the other to swing, or in Fredrick's case, again.

"Swing on me again Fredrick, I dare you!" Golden growled.

"MAYBE I WILL!"

"DO IT DAMN IT! OR BRING OUT THE CLAWS! COME ON!" Golden sprung his out.

Suddenly they felt the train rise up as it was going up another hill. Fredrick looked back to see them rising, and then without hesitation, he sprinted towards the deck.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Golden snarled.

"PISS OFF!" Fredrick yelled back.

Golden chased after him, but as Fredrick reached the deck, he grabbed onto a ladder on the side of the car, just missing Golden's lunge. Golden grabbed onto the railing just in time almost falling off. Fredrick started to climb quickly and ended up on the roof. Golden planted his feet on the deck and yelled up at him.

"FREDRICK COME DOWN!" Golden yelled.

"NEVER!" Fredrick shouted.

"Damn it, I got to stop him!"

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Looks like shit is going down on the Fazbear Express. Will Golden be able to catch Fredrick? Will Foxy and Bonnie make it back on the train? And most importantly, will Nette stop being so annoying? STAY TUNED!**_


	3. Dashing Through The Snow On A Bunny

Chapter 3: Dashing Through The Snow On A Bunny

Golden realized that fat bear was quicker than he looked. Seeing the ladder, he climbed it and made it onto the roof. The snow and wind pummeled his body, but his powers allowed to him stay warm and stick to the roof. He could barely see much up ahead as the train continued to go uphill, but was close to the top.

"FREDRICK! FREDRICK! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO!" Golden yelled.

But Fredrick was completely gone, or so he thought. He started to walk forward across the snow-filled roof, fighting against the wind. Suddenly as they reached the top of the hill, Golden could see a bit more and saw a faint light brown figure far ahead, did Fredrick really manage to jump the coaches?

"FREDRICK! GET BACK HERE! YOU'RE GONNA GET KILLED!" Golden shouted.

Fredrick seemed to hear him and glance back to him, but said nothing and kept moving forward. With Bonnie and Foxy, their little scuffle was interrupted when they raced up a slope and crashed into a row of trees with such force that they broke through them and were launched into the air. Golden watches and laughs as the two go flying right over the train missing it completely.

"DAMN IT!" Foxy yelled.

"SO CLOSE!" Bonnie screamed.

Golden laughed some more when they disappear down a different path. Suddenly the train started to go downhill again, and it was pretty steep like before. Down at the very bottom was a low tunnel, neither Fredrick nor Golden could make it if they stayed on the roof. Golden found himself starting to slide down, he had to catch up with Fredrick quickly. Seeing the edge of the coach, he jumped over the gap and onto the next, Fredrick was doing the same thing. Using his power, he zipped through the deep snow melting it as he went. Fredrick saw Golden catching up and sped up.

"FREDRICK GET BACK HERE NOW! IT'S NOT SAFE!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE BACKSTABBER!" Fredrick screamed back.

The two bears continued to jump each coach as the train was getting close to the tunnel. Back with Springtrap, he was still fist-fighting with the bunny-form clone of Nette and was winning. He punched wildly at the clone until it finally fell down. But Springtrap didn't stop and pounced on the clone continuing to pummel him until he lost consciousness. Spring stood up victorious, he only had a few bruises, nothing serious.

"Hmph, that was quite a challenge, now then, time to pay Nette a little visit. I wonder if Bonnie and Foxy are okay...then again...shit happens to them all the time it seems...why am I worried?"

Spring exited the coach and saw the tender. Jumping up, he fell straight into the coal and tumbled out into the cab covered in soot.

"I should've seen that coming."

Finally he saw the real Nette sitting on a chair with his music box beside him. The reformed Shadow Bonnie and Shadow Freddy could be heard sleeping inside the box. Nette didn't hear Springtrap's awkward arrival. Springtrap smirked and went to pull the rope that blew the whistle making Nette jump in surprise.

"AAHH! SWEET GRANDFATHER CLOCK DON'T DO THAT! Oh Spring you finally made it, took you long enough." Nette smiled.

"You call those challenges?"

"Well they were to everyone else."

"Well, have you seen Bonnie or Foxy? That last clone of yours threw them off the train."

"Eh I'm not worried, they get out of scrapes like this all the time. No doubt they're chasing after the train."

"So what exactly was my surprise?"

"Well, it's that we can now end the trip if you want to, I finally got my teleporter gun upgraded so we can just arrive there now. But it's optional." Nette shrugged.

Springtrap thought about it, as much as he wanted to see his mother, he felt it would be selfish that the others who wanted to help him so bad didn't get their share of fun. Nette told him that the time was 11:15...why rush now?

"Actually I'd like to just continue the ride, the others deserve it." Springtrap smiled.

"If that is what you wish, and don't worry we'll make it on time, I promise." Nette assured.

"Yeah, wow that tunnel is getting close, okay seriously, did you make this route?"

"Yes I did, so whatever happens is what will happen."

"As long as you're not making a complete copy of the Polar Express."

"I took some inspiration."

Golden and Fredrick were about to get hit by the tunnel but Golden wasn't going to let that happen. He managed to make it to the last car and Fredrick was facing him on the other end.

"FREDRICK JUMP! YOU'RE GONNA GET HIT!"

"MAYBE IT'S BEST FOR ME!"

"WHAT?"

"WHATEVER YOU'RE HIDING FROM ME IS PROBABLY WHAT EVERYONE IS HIDING! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT TRAITORS!"

"YOU DON'T GET IT!"

"I DON'T WANT TO! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"YOU'RE GONNA GET FUCKING HIT! HERE COMES THE TUNNEL NOW!"

Fredrick turned around to see the tunnel coming up fast. Golden wasted no time, he ran at Fredrick and tackled him into the tender, just in time. They tumbled through the coal catching Springtrap and Nette's attention. Popping out, Golden pinned Fredrick to the ground.

"YOU'RE INSANE FREDRICK!" Golden growled.

"GET OFF ME!" Fredrick snarled.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH BREAK IT UP!" Springtrap pulled them apart.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH! NETTE, WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU ALL BEEN HIDING FROM ME?" Fredrick stormed up to him.

Nette gasped...uh-oh...this was definitely not a good time. Nor was it ever. Nette sighed and rubbed his head, this was gonna be a bitch. Back with Foxy and Bonnie, they were traveling down a path over the tunnel hoping to leap onto it. Bonnie hated the position they were in because he was being used as a sled and Foxy was riding him.

"THIS IS NOT COOL FOXY!" Bonnie growled.

"Relax lad, I got this covered." Foxy scoffed.

"That doesn't make me feel better."

Foxy's used Bonnie's ears to steer while Bonnie laid on his belly.

"FOXY I SWEAR IF MY FACE KNOCKS INTO ANYTHING I'M GONNA-"

"Bonnie how many threats can you dish out to me, I mean seriously I get it!"

"JUST STEER!"

Foxy saw a small ramp-like piece of ice and they took some air and did a barrel-roll.

"DO A BARREL ROLL!" Foxy shouted.

"DOES THIS LOOK LIKE STARFOX?" Bonnie snarled.

After landing, they raced over a few small slopes, dodged a few piles of snow and avoided trees. They could hear the train below them so they were gaining on their target. Finally came another large ramp.

"Hold on Bonnie!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The two go flying high into the air screaming and eventually fall down towards the tracks.

"We're gonna make it!" Foxy cheered.

"Don't be so sure." Bonnie warned.

But as they were about the land, the train comes rushing out of the tunnel and the two smack into the snowplow.

TWACK!

 **WASTED**

"Well that happened."

"Come on let's get on the deck, ugh, it's a little foggy up ahead."

Bonnie and Foxy climb onto the front deck and see that the face of the train was actually Nette's face with a large smile.

"Like I needed to see his face up this close." Foxy said.

"Eh, I'm not bothered. Though for a train called the Fazbear Expreess, it seems more Nette-centered."

"True. So we stuck on the deck?"

"I guess so."

"Damn it."

Back in the cab, Nette had finally explained everything that happened and Fredrick was in complete shock. At first he didn't believe it...but with that info, they couldn't be lying to him.

"So...even after all that and erasing my memory...you still accepted me?"

"Of course, it's what Freddy wanted, and so we allowed it." Springtrap said.

"But...I..."

Golden patted Fredrick's shoulder.

"Fredrick it's okay, it's all over. What's done is done, we can't change it...we just need to move on okay?"

Fredrick looked at the three and smiled.

"I guess so...as long as I can be equal with you all." Fredrick said.

"You are. Now I'll send you and Golden back with the others, Springtrap I need to speak with you."

And so when the bears were gone, Springtrap looked out a window and saw how foggy it is.

"Ugh...so much fog."

"Hey Spring, tell me, what do you remember as a kid around Christmas?"

"Not much, I remember getting everything I wanted...but there was something...one gift that I treasured forever. But I cannot recall what it was." Spring sighed.

"Hmm, who knows, maybe ol' Sandy Claws will help jog your memory." Nette smiled.

"Oh please, like I'd ever meet him." Springtrap scoffed.

"You never know." Nette shrugged.

Springtrap made a small smile, maybe there was some more hope for him up ahead.

"When I find my mom, I'm gonna give her the biggest hug ever. She'll need it." Spring clenched his fists with joy.

"That's something she deserves, she needs you. But afterwards...are you gonna stay with her?"

Spring didn't expect that question, but...would he? Before he could say anything, the train began to shake.

"What's happening?"

"Remember that whole inspiration thing I mentioned, well I thought I'd give the Fazbear Gang a little rush."

"Meaning?"

On the front deck, Foxy and Bonnie were horrified to see that they were heading towards more steep hills...and shit was gonna go down as the train sped up.

"Can we hold onto each other for dear life?"

They reached the drop...

"Just this once."

"SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

The entire train raced down the 90 degree drop, everyone inside the coaches and cab were floating while Bonnie and Foxy gripped the railing with their life. Most of the track ahead was like a roller coaster. They came to flat ground, raced around tight bends and passed under arches. They dropped at least 2 more times before finally reaching the bottom of all the mountains. Bonnie and Foxy were still gripping the railing so hard it bent under their hands and hook.

"Is it over?" Foxy whimpered.

"Oh look a lake with the rails frozen over...HOW FUCKING ORIGINAL!" Bonnie growled.

The train shot off the rails and started to slide around the ice with the coaches swinging left and right. Springtrap glared at Nette.

"Really Nette?"

Nette had a psychotic look on his face and his white pupils glowed.

"Springtrap let me tell you something...this...train...ISN'T...STOPPING...FOR...SHIT!"

"Mother of God." Spring face-palmed.

Suddenly the train rams into an iceberg tossing Bonnie and Foxy off the train and the locomotive tilts to the right. Bonnie lands on his feet and slides forwards but Foxy lands with his hook impaling the ice causing it to start cracking.

"FOXY WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"JUST RUN!"

Foxy and Bonnie saw more icebergs up ahead and started to bash them out of the trains' way. Turns out they were skilled skaters with their own feet. They were skating well enough to put Shadow the Hedgehog to shame.

"We're almost to the other side!" Foxy yelled.

"But what about the train? It's not centered correctly."

"I'm pretty sure that's just Nette being an asshole."

"True."

As they reached the other side, Nette grew tired of swinging the coaches all around like crazy and positioned the train to set back on all wheels and get back on the rails. Bonnie and Foxy watched as the coaches in the back started to drop into the water from the cracking ice catching up fast.

One crack jolted the locomotive up forcing Bonnie and Foxy to slam down on the deck with all their might and the trains wheels slam onto the rails, sparks fly everywhere. They had done it, the train was back on track and proceeded up a hill towards a large bridge. Foxy and Bonnie walked on top of the train to the cab and jumped in seeing Springtrap and Nette.

"See, told you they were fine!" Nette said.

"Of course we're fine, Bonnie and I are the bravest members of the gang after all!" Foxy bragged.

"Well I'm much braver." Bonnie scoffed.

"Pfft ye wish!" Foxy rolled his eye.

"I AM!" Bonnie growled.

Then Spring joined in.

"Sorry you two but that title belongs to me."

"Oh please, you just cheat your way through everything." Bonnie scoffed.

Spring got in Bonnie's face.

"What was that?"

"You heard me!"

"Enough lads, it's obvious I'm much more powerful than you two combined." Foxy butted in.

"How?" Bonnie said.

"Um who won our very first fight in the subway? Oh yeah, ME! And Spring, who won our fight in the outskirts of town, ME AGAIN!" Foxy snarled.

"THAT WAS JUST LUCK!"

"PIRATES ARE THE BEST!"

"NO BUNNIES ARE...WELL PURPLE ONE'S ARE!"

"GOLD IS BETTER!"

"PIRATES!"

"PURPLE!"

GOLD!"

"PIRATES DAMN YOU!

Nette turned away and put on some headphones to tune them out just as the three start brawling in yet another cartoon dust-cloud fight.

"Idiots...why am I surrounded by them?" Nette wondered.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Indeed Nette, so many idiots in this series it's unbelievable, hell if I was Santa I'd give them all coal just to piss them off. Anyways, the train ride is almost over and Springtraps mother is just within his reach, what will happen? STAY TUNED!**_


	4. Have A Holly Fucked Up Christmas

_**That's strange, when I uploaded the 3rd chapter, it never showed up as one of the latest things updated in the FNAF section. Hope you guys got to read it, if not then you'll have to go back.**_

* * *

Chapter 4: Have A Holly Fucked Up Christmas

Nette waited for the three to tire out, which didn't take long, before he warped them back to where everyone else was and they were separated in different seats. The others were chatting as if nothing ever happened. Freddy was the first to speak up.

"About time you guys came back." Freddy smiled.

"Well it's been an interesting trip, we should be there by now." Springtrap sighed.

"What she we do to pass the time?" Golden asked.

"Hmm, hey Freddy, maybe you could sing for us!" Chica piped up.

The others agreed and Freddy blushed.

"Sing? Well I don't know." Freddy rubbed the back of his head.

"Come on, we all know you're the best singer around. Just pick something." Mangle said.

"Well...I think I know a good song." Freddy said.

Just as he stood up and faced everyone, Nette talked over the speakers.

"I got your back on this Freddy...I'm sure you know this."

Then, an instrumental version of "Believe" by Josh Groban began to play over the speakers. Freddy smiled, pulled out his microphone and cleared his throat.

 **FREDDY:**

 _"Children sleeping, snow is softly falling_

 _Dreams are calling like bells in the distance_

 _We were dreamers not so long ago_

 _But one by one we all had to grow up_

 _When it seems the magic's slipped away_

 _We find it all again on Christmas day_

 _Believe in what your heart is saying_

 _Hear the melody that's playing_

 _There's no time to waste_

 _There's so much to celebrate_

 _Believe in what you feel inside_

 _And give your dreams the wings to fly_

 _You have everything you need_

 _If you just believe"_

Everyone was amazed by how well he was singing, it was enough to put Springtrap to tears. He smiled big as Freddy continued.

 **FREDDY:**

 _"Trains move quickly to their journey's end_

 _Destinations are where we begin again_

 _Ships go sailing far across the sea_

 _Trusting starlight to get where they need to be_

 _When it seems that we have lost our way_

 _We find ourselves again on Christmas day_

 _Believe in what your heart is saying_

 _Hear the melody that's playing_

 _There's no time to waste_

 _There's so much to celebrate_

 _Believe in what you feel inside_

 _And give your dreams the wings to f_ _ly_

 _You have everything you need_

 _If you just believe_

 _If you just believe_

 _If you just believe_

 _If you just believe_

 _Just believe"_

When Freddy finished, everyone was standing up and cheering loudly and Nette blew the whistle. Springtrap was wiping the tears off his face, he could actually relate to the song. It was basically what Golden hoped he'd do...just believe. Surprisingly, Springtrap raced over to hug Freddy.

"Thank you Freddy, that really meant a lot to me." Springtrap said.

"Anytime Spring...hey look...we're here."

They had arrived around the outskirts of Fredbear City, and were coming up on a little area where the houses were separated around instead of close together. Nette had specially made the train invisible to anyone else around. Checking the time it was only 11:45.

"Attention everyone, we've arrived at our destination, any food or drinks left behind will result in a brutal ass-kicking so don't do it." Nette announced.

The train finally stops in front of house and 8 of the coaches suddenly vanish leaving the car they were in and the observation car.

"We won't need those anymore." Nette said.

Suddenly Spring grabbed his head as he had another memory appear...he was remembering the house his mother lived in...and as he opened his eyes, he saw it clear as day. A two-story house with a small basement and attic. Christmas lights were decorated all over it and smoke was come out of the chimney. Everyone looked to Springtrap who was overjoyed. Nette came over.

"Alright Spring, go on!" Nette said.

Spring stepped closer to the house speechless. He was home...he was at his original home again...but...would his mother deal with his change of appearance? His eyes watered like crazy, his mouth bent into a large grin, his ears bent back.

"I'm home...I'm really home...MOM! I'M COMING MOM! MOMMY!" Spring raced towards the door.

Everyone followed while Spring knocked on the door. A minute passed before someone came to the door. It was a female yellow bunny who was wearing a white apron and white gloves. Her eyes were a dark green and she reached Spring's shoulder in height. She looked up at Spring surprised.

"Hello, how can I help you?"

To his horror, Spring felt as if the world shattered around him, but his face was frozen in a grin. He looked back at the others who urged him to speak.

"M-mom...it's me...S-S-Springtrap...your s-s-son!" Spring said.

The mother's eyed widened, if there was one thing she could always recognize, was Springtrap's large abnormal smile...that's when it hit her.

"Son? Springtrap?"

"Yes, it's me! Can't you recognize me?"

The mother put a hand to her mouth and tears started to form. Golden walked over taking his hat off and showed her the postcard and letter.

"Ma'am, it's really him. He got these and everything." Golden said.

The mother grew a large grin.

"SON!"

"MOM!"

The two grab each other into a hug and start to cry. The others decided to give them some space. it was such a touching moment for them. This reminded Foxy and Mangle of how it used to be just them alone before Bon Bon and the others. Freddy, Fredrick and Golden smile at each other, Bonnie playfully rubs Bon Bon on the head and Chica and Chi Chi high-four. Nette just smiled happy to have the two back together. When Spring and his mother separate, they just smile.

"I'm so glad to see you after all these years Spring." She said.

"Me too mommy, I wanted to be here before Christmas. Hey Nette, what's the time?"

"5 minutes to midnight." Nette said.

"Then we're just in time."

"Who are all your friends? I've heard about them but forgot who was who?"

"Oh this is Nette, Freddy, Golden, Fredrick, Bonnie, Bon Bon, Chica, Chi Chi, Foxy and Mangle." Spring pointed them out.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Ms. Salvage, come in I don't want to you all to get too cold now." She said.

As they walked in, none of them noticed a strange figure lurking nearby. Once they were all in, the bears took off their hats and set them on a table. It was rather cozy inside, there was good sized living room, a small kitchen, and 2 bedrooms upstairs. There were a two couches and two chairs, some of them decided to walk around and chat while also getting to know Ms. Salvage. She realized the stories were all true, Golden's rampage on the highway, Fredrick's plans of robot domination, the destruction of Striker city plus the saving of the space time continuum. She and Springtrap sat together on the couch where she showed many pictures of him as he grew up...many memories started to flow back into him...but one main one appeared in his mind that he really needed to know about.

"Mom, did I have an interest in music?"

"Of course, I remember when you were 5 and that Christmas you got a very nice guitar, you played it constantly to me and your friends and we all loved it."

She then flips a few pages of a scrapbook they were looking at and came to a picture of Spring holding the guitar with a large grin. Spring suddenly felt the memories of his guitar float back to him.

"Mom, do I still have it here? Where is it?" Spring asked.

But that's when the mood changed, her smile slowly turned into a frown, her ears drooped and her fists clenched. Spring and some of the others took notice.

"Mom what's wrong?" Spring asked.

But she began to hesitate saying her next words. Everyone gathered over to her and Spring wrapped an arm around her.

"Mom? You can talk to me." Spring said.

Mrs. Salvage sighed and rubbed her face, tears started to form in her eyes. But she knew he needed answers...maybe she could help.

"Y-your father came by a few weeks ago." She started.

Spring gasped and so did the others. Everyone expected Spring to be at least a little excited, but because of her emotion, it must not have been a good thing.

"Hmph, what did the old man want?" Spring sneered.

"He said after hearing all the crazy news over the last 2 years, he felt inspired to create some kind of attraction...based on everything you all went through."

Hearing this, everyone was dumbfounded, now some people may think that would be awesome, but the Fazbear Crew was extremely offended. There were some stuff they wished they'd never experience again. The tension had began to rise, Freddy wanted to shout but managed to keep his cool.

"So he's been watching us all this time?" Freddy asked, fists tightly clenched.

"Yes, he told me how he wrote down notes of everything, from the highway chase, to the destruction of your town."

"I guess he never caught on to the time travel incident." Bonnie thought.

"Please don't remind me." Fredrick sighed.

That's when Ms. Salvage put 2 and 2 together, realizing Spring wasn't talking about another Fredrick, that was the same one. She gritted her teeth at him.

"YOU! YOU RUINED HIM!" She stood up!

Before she could lunge, Spring held her back while Fredrick hid behind Freddy.

"MOM! MOM! STOP! IT'S OKAY! HE'S FORGIVEN! EVERYTHING IS ALRIGHT!" He said.

She continued to stare lazers into Fredrick's eyes but she calmed down.

"Sorry, I just didn't want anything bad happening to you." She sighed.

"Mom, it's all in the past. In fact, I'm a little more powerful thanks to him." Spring smiled.

"Now we know where he got his anger issues." Foxy whispered to Mangle who nodded.

Fredrick gained a bit of courage to walk over to her.

"Ma'am, I had my memory erased, so it was a bit difficult to understand everything when I was reminded of what happened. Just know that I'm very sorry for my actions...and I'm a changed bear." Fredrick began to cry.

Ms. Salvage was known to be a very forgiving bunny. She was very kind, very smart, a bit easily-angered and extremely strong and could hold her own in a fight. Seeing Fredrick crying in front of her, and Spring willing to forgive him, made her anger vanish. She pulls Fredrick into a hug which surprised him.

"I forgive you Fredrick, as long as Spring is alive and well." She said.

"Thank you ma'am."

Spring needed to know more about this attraction and his father.

"So mom, do you know where this attraction is?"

"I think so, it's not that far from here. But I wouldn't worry about it now. It was the first time since you were 2 years old that I've seen him, he's gone insane, it was the only thing he talked about. He even mentioned doing backgrounds checks on any info on you and them. That attraction is replacing the old diner.

"Oh you mean Fredbear's Family Diner, I liked that place." Spring smiled.

"Yeah, but it lost business around the time you went missing. As for your guitar, he apparently broke into the house when I wasn't here and stole it. I'm assuming he wanted to use it as part of his project."

Spring growled and stood up.

"SO HE KNEW I WAS MISSING, KNEW WHERE I WAS AT, AND DIDN'T DO A THING ABOUT IT? AND HE HAS THE NERVE TO LOOK UP ALL OUR PERSONAL DATA AND USE IT? THAT...THAT..."

"SPRINGTRAP!" Golden stopped him.

Springtrap fell back on the couch and rubbed his face. He could not believe this...of all the people to get screwed up, and it was always them. He started to feel a lot more sympathy for the Fazbear Crew knowing if anything happened to the world, the fate would fall in their hands...and it was annoying. His mother rubbed his shoulder.

"I'm sorry son, but...are you at least glad to be home?" She asked.

Spring turned to her and smiled.

"Of course mother, I don't want to separate from you again." He hugged her.

Nette looked over at the clock on the wall, 12:30 AM, Santa was already making his routes.

"I guess we should be heading to bed now, we can worry about the attraction later." Nette said.

"I'm sorry but I don't have room for you all." Ms. Salvage said.

"No worries ma'am, we can stay on the train, right Nette?" Foxy asked.

"Sure, plus I need to check on the Shadow dorks back in my box." Nette said.

Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Golden decided to sleep in the living room while the others went back to the train, Springtrap got a better look at his room, his mom kept it very clean and organized. He had a bed, dresser, desk and a little TV.

"Heh, I wonder if this old thing still works."

He found the remote lying on the bed and turned it on, yep it works. Of course it was smaller than what he was used to now. Cutting it back off, his mother walked in smiling and holding a plate of cookies. She had taken her apron off but kept her white gloves on, guess they were comfortable since Mangle did it all the time.

"Spring, did you want a cookie? Chocolate chip was your favorite as a kid." She offered.

"Yes ma'am."

He took one and ate it with a large grin on his face while his mother sat next to him.

"I just can't believe you're home Spring. I'm really happy!"

"So am I, I was worried you'd never recognize me."

"Heh, I wouldn't have at all if you hadn't reminded me. So how are things with the others?"

"They're a crazy bunch that's for sure, but they're really powerful and pretty fun to hang around. They know when to be serious and when to have a good time. Fighting evil with them is probably the best thing I've ever done with them. Plus it was great to find out that I'm one of the rare golden animals. How has life been treating you?"

"Oh I've been doing pretty well. Nice people, many good places to explore, job at the hospital is paying well and it's just peaceful. You don't know how terrified was when you went missing...I kept thinking someone is holding you hostage or you're dead."

"Well I'm okay now, and that's all that matters."

"So son, how long were you gonna stay?"

Spring had no idea. He had planned to stay all Christmas day, maybe even the whole week. But one new problem conflicted him, how could he just leave his mother again?

"For awhile hopefully, but...eventually I'd have to go back to Striker City. The only problem is...what about you? We just reunited and...I can't leave you again."

"Spring, whatever you decide to do, it'll be fine with me. You're friends need you, plus you're old enough to make your own decisions."

"Well since I can do that, how about...you come with us?"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, then you wouldn't have to be away from me again."

But she was unsure and Spring knew that, she lived there most of her life, plus she still had her job that was paying even better than long ago.

"I'd have to give it some thought." She sighed.

Spring nodded and the two continued to eat the rest of the cookies before deciding to head off into bed. About an hour later, the strange figure from before managed to pick the lock to the house and open the door, but he was joined by another figure. They took notice of the gang sleeping and made sure to stay quiet. One was a bunny, the other was a bear. They proceeded upstairs by floating up with some strange power. Going down the hallway, they peeked into Spring's room who had his back to them.

"Hmm...looks like the son is back!"

"He-he, maybe we should bring him too!"

"Later, we didn't come for him...we came for her...now wait here."

The bear snuck into Ms. Salvage's room and towered over her. She slept with a smile on her face not realizing the danger she was in. Suddenly a clawed hand latched over her mouth making her jolt awake. She looked up horrified to see what looked like a torn up bear wearing a tophat, three creepy Freddy heads sticking out of his chest, razor sharp teeth and long sharp metal claws. He pinned her down as she began to struggle.

"You say one word...and I'll hurt your son." He growled.

The mother stopped struggling and just looked at him in fear.

"Yo NB, get in here!" He ordered.

The purple bunny came in, he also looked as creepy as the bear. He was all ripped up everywhere, had several rows of sharp teeth and sharp metal claws. He grinned at her.

"Heh, your ex-husband didn't make the cut, his stupidity knows no bounds, so now we're gonna use you instead. Let's get back to Fazbear's Fright, we need to finish the nightmare versions of Chica and Foxy...and if we have time, maybe everyone else! Oh that will be exciting NF!"

"Tie her up!"

Nightmare Freddy held her down while Nightmare Bonnie brought out some rope and tape and proceeded to bound and gag her. Suddenly they here someone getting up, it was Spring.

"Hey mom you alright? I heard-WHAT THE FUCK!" Spring gasped.

"NB DEAL WITH HIM!"

"OH THIS IS GONNA BE FUN!"

NB then tackles Spring out of the room and into the hallway. Grabbing NB, Spring swings them around and pins him to the wall.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS? YOU BETTER LET MY MOM GO!"

"PFFT, AS IF! SHE'S OURS NOW, SHE'S GONNA BE PART OF THE ATTRACTION, AND YOU'RE NOT WELCOME!"

NB bit Spring's arm and punched him into the opposite side of the wall and they squared off.

"Who are you? You look like some corrupted version of Bonnie!" Spring growled.

"That's because I AM BONNIE! I'M THE BETTER ONE!"

"MORE LIKE DEMENTED ONE!"

"I'LL BEAT YOU TO A PULP!"

"TRY IT!"

Spring ran at NB and they start to fist-fight all over the hallway. Downstairs the others hear the commotion.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" Bonnie yelled.

"TROUBLE!" Freddy snarled.

Going up the stairs, they are suddenly knocked down by Springtrap after he gets punched hard. Then NB jumps down in front of them, Bonnie was the most horrified.

"ARE YOU...ME?" Bonnie asked.

"I'M A BETTER YOU! And I can see why, heh, you don't look like much of a threat." NB scoffed.

Suddenly NF comes jumping down the stairs with Ms. Salvage hostage.

"YOU CREEPS STAY AWAY! SHE'S OURS! AND WE WON'T HESITATE TO HURT HER!" NF growled.

He took one look at Freddy and smirked.

"Heh, I'm designed after you? Wow I'm so much better looking."

"GIVE HER BACK!" Freddy shouted.

"MAKE US!"

Suddenly, NF teleported away leaving NB who growled at the gang.

"YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN STOP US! WE'LL HAVE PLENTY MORE SURPRISES BACK AT THE ATTRACTION! YOU'LL SEE!"

"WE'LL DESTROY YOU BOTH AND BURN THAT PLACE TO THE GROUND FOR THIS!" Spring roared.

"Yeah, sure you will. You should join us Springtrap, after all, you're just like us! Even you look better than that sorry excuse for an original." NB pointed to Bonnie.

"HEY!" Bonnie shouted.

"IF YOU ALL WANT TO PROVE TO US THAT YOU'RE AS POWERFUL AS THEY SAY! WE'LL GLADLY BATTLE, BUT FIRST, LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN EVEN KEEP UP WITH ME!"

NB suddenly blasts through a window and zooms off into the distance.

"AFTER HIM!" Chica yelled.

The 5 jumped out and race away towards the outskirts of the city, deciding to take care of this themselves instead of telling the others...unknown to them...Nette had overheard them.

"Hmm, this should an interesting Christmas after all."

With the boost of speed from Golden and Springtrap, Freddy and Chica managed to keep up while Foxy and Bonnie were already racing ahead with Spring. Springtrap growled as tears flew away from his eyes, he wasn't going to let them get away with this. As Nightmare Bonnie slowed down, Spring caught up and was tied with him.

"Last chance Springy! You can join us and forget about these losers."

"NEVER!"

"Suit yourself! But I'm not gonna go easy on ya."

Spring looked ahead and could faintly see the horror attraction in the distance.

"Here it goes."

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **And we're already a bit more than halfway done with the story. Will the Fazbear Crew defeat these new Nightmare versions? Will they discover all the secrets the attraction has to offer? STAY TUNED!**_


	5. He Knows When You're Being An Asshole

Chapter 5: He Knows When You're Being An Asshole

The gang had underestimated Nightmare Bonnie's speed as he was seemingly faster than Springtrap, which of course Foxy realized his chances up rising to be the fastest were no more. They all tore through the snow, plowing it all away with their increased speed. Springtrap tried to punch NB but the creep ducked and rammed his shoulder into him knocking Spring away. Foxy jumped to kick NB in the head but NB grabbed Foxy's leg and swung him into Chica and they tumbled back.

"HAH! We're not even finished building the newer Chica and Foxy. But I know they'll be way better than those pathetic originals!" NB looked back at Foxy and Chica.

"So my dad built you two?" Spring asked.

"Exactly, but he got so obsessed with the damn attraction that he didn't bother to help take care of us, in fact he forced us to do his dirty work. And so earlier tonight we had planned to...dispose of him." NB evilly laughed.

But he was shocked to see Spring with an uncaring expression, he was not expecting this at all.

"You...are not affected?"

"I barely knew the guy." Spring shrugged.

Seeing this as a distraction, Freddy nudged Foxy to speed ahead and Foxy agreed. With his eye turning black, he blasted away in a streak of red.

"WHAT? GRR! COME BACK HERE!" NB shouted.

Nightmare Bonnie blasted away with Spring and the others right behind him. Foxy could see they were getting close to the Attraction. NB came up next to him.

"Hmph, I'll soon put you out of order!" NB said.

"This pirate will never retire!" Foxy growled.

They all race up a large hill, then back down where Foxy's fire power could be used as an advantage. He kicked in his fire boost and NB boosted up as well. He could not believe this fox had the thought of beating him, there was just no way. NB then angrily swerves straight towards Foxy and clocked him hard in the face knocking him back. Foxy nearly fell but kept going thanks to Bonnie setting him up straight.

Finally they had arrived at Fazbear Struggles: The Horror Attraction. It looked a lot more like a large factory, a bit bigger than the destroyed one back in Striker City. It seemed to stretch about as long as almost 10 standard-sized houses. It also had multiple floors and 6 large chimneys stretched up like skyscrapers with smoke coming out. Several smaller buildings were scattered around the outside but look like they haven't been touched for years. Just as Spring was about to pounce on NB, the corrupted bunny teleported over at the front entrance.

"Hmph, looks like you couldn't beat me. I knew it, none of you are fast enough, which is why we're gonna be the better ones. And your mother will be of great use to us." NB clicked his claws together.

"JUST GIVE HER BACK!" Spring roared.

"We're not just gonna simply hand her over. If you want her, FIND HER! TOODLES!"

Then NB pressed a button that activated the front entrance and raced in.

"AAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Spring yelled.

Without thinking he chased NB right inside and disappeared into the darkness.

"SPRING WAIT!" Freddy yelled.

"It's too late!" Golden said.

As the gang went inside, they were met with a foul odor and steam shooting everywhere. Inside was a lobby, a rather, disturbing lobby. Large pieces of metal stuck up from under the ground and out of the ceiling. Glass, dirt and rust covered the floors and walls. The lights were dimmed and the place had a yellow and green hue to it. The smell was of blood and gas. It was enough to make Chica throw up and she did nearly getting some on Bonnie's foot.

"AUGH! CHICA!" Bonnie hopped away.

"Sorry, this place is gross. It's nowhere near finished. It doesn't even looked like a horror attraction." Chica said.

"Aye, look over there!" Foxy pointed out.

Ahead were several doors, apparently each led to a part of the attraction. This reminded Golden of when had to access different doors to save the others during the summer.

"Guys, you really think Spring's father managed to create different eras from our past and make them...worse?"

"It's possible. We should split up and find where Spring and those Nightmare creeps went. Also, we need to shut this place down once and for all!" Freddy said.

Suddenly, a recording of NF's voice could be heard over the speakers above.

"Welcome everyone to Fazbear Struggles, the new local amusement park ready to scare your socks off with the brave and insane memories featuring the legendary Fazbear Crew, including memories such as the Golden highway chase, the jail battle between Golden and Foxy, skipping up to Fredrick's robot army rising, the factory battle, and even most favorites such as the destruction of Striker City and even their newest member Springtrap's battles with them. And as a special treat at the end, you will get to discover hidden secrets about each character. We hope you enjoy your stay and get a good scare of course...hehehe...good luck!"

This caught their attention, hidden secrets? What could Spring's father had possibly found out about them and that he would tell his own creations? Guess it was time to find out.

"I'll take the first part, I was more prominent there." Golden said.

"By yourself?" Freddy asked worried.

"Freddy I'll be fine!" Golden promised.

"Hey Freddy, how about me and you venture into part 2 over there!" Bonnie pointed to the next door.

"Sure, Foxy and Chica, you two search part 3." Freddy ordered.

"Got it Freddo!" Chica made a thumbs up.

"Argh, let's finish this off already." Foxy said.

And so the gang separated into the different sections of the attraction. Meanwhile, Nightmare Bonnie had managed to evade Springtrap and entered a back storage room where several monitors were set up on the walls. Each one was a camera for every part of the building. Also inside was Nightmare Freddy who was busy torturing Ms. Salvage. He had beaten her and watched as some blood fell on the floor.

"YOU'RE OURS NOW! REMEMBER THAT BITCH! YOU'RE OUR SLAVE!" NF growled.

"Haven't you done enough?" NB asked leaning against a wall.

"Where are they?"

"Exploring."

"Excellent, I bet they'll be surprised. And once they finish, find us, and become our slaves, we'll finish this place. Kids are gonna come for a great surprise."

"True, but you know I've been thinking."

"About what?"

"Well...is this really what you wanna do?"

Nightmare Freddy looked at Nightmare Bonnie like he was crazy.

"It's what we were designed to do, what else could we do? We'd scare off people if we left."

"Maybe, but...we shouldn't stay here forever! I mean a few years yes, but after awhile..."

Nightmare Freddy suddenly lunges at him and pins him on the walls startling Ms. Salvage.

"YOU IDIOT! OF COURSE WE WON'T BE STAYING HERE FOREVER! EVENTUALLY, WE'LL BE THE NEW AND IMPROVED FAZBEAR GANG! AND THEN WE CAN TAKE OVER THEIR CITY! WE CAN FINISH WHAT THAT FREDRICK GUY STARTED!"

"You know it won't be that easy!"

"YOU DOUBTING ME?"

Nightmare Bonnie shoved Nightmare Freddy back. Ms. Salvage looked away expecting a fight to break out, but then she noticed something in the corner, a dead corpse which looked like her ex-husband. She gasped catching the attention of the two.

"Ah, I see you found his corpse...shame huh? Thinking he could torture us the way he did." NF laughed.

But to their surprise, she only shrugged.

"What?"

She spoke but her mouth was still taped. Nightmare Freddy stormed over and whispered to her.

"You yell...and we'll slit your throat."

She nodded and he pulled the tape off.

"I was saying that I could care less. He was never there for my son...besides we had a divorce." She said.

This surprised the two.

"Wow...awkward." Nightmare Bonnie said.

"Well moving on...do you hear that?"

They both hear footsteps.

"Ah, looks like Spring wants to play." Nightmare Bonnie cracked his knuckles.

"NO! I'll deal with him! You keep her here and out of the way."

"Pfft, fine!"

Nightmare Freddy released the fredles who stayed in the room while he left. Springtrap was walking carefully through a hallway avoiding all the blood stains and broken objects around the place. Some ceiling pieces were starting to fall and the dimming lights weren't helping either. As he was about to turn the corner where the last hallway before the storage room would be, he gets sucker-punched. Reeling back, he shook his head and saw Nightmare Freddy in front of him.

"YOU! WHERE IS MY MOM? WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE?" Spring roared.

"You sure are a yeller aren't ya? Looks like I'm gonna have to teach you some manners. If you want to see your mother again, you'll have to get by me!" Nightmare Freddy put up his fists.

Springtrap growled as a large surge of energy circled around him, his anger rising to extreme levels, his eyes glowing gold and losing the pupils, and his glowed in a golden aura. NF was rather impressed.

"Ooh, such power. Let's test that out shall we?"

"OH WE SHALL!"

The two charged at each other, meanwhile, Golden had been horrified at what he had been seeing. The floor had been designed like an actual highway. The walls were painted like the night sky and different animatronic sets were placed all over. There were rusted and strange figures that looked like Fazbear crew chasing after Golden. As he kept walking, he noticed something off. Some screens were on the wall and as he got near them, they popped on and showed what looked like a CGI version of Golden being stabbed in the back by the energy ball Nette created out of the gang, and from a pipe in the wall, a red liquid shoots out and splatters over Golden.

"AUGH! WHAT IS...WHAT THE FUCK!"

Golden realized the liquid wasn't fake blood, it was ACTUAL BLOOD!

"HOW DID HE GET THIS?" Golden screamed.

He needed to find an exit quick, he raced forward on almost ignoring the other figures and CGI scenes of him and Foxy fighting, more blood sprayed out as CGI Foxy bit into CGI Golden's head and neck.

"AAHHH! I DON'T WANT TO REMEMBER THAT!" Golden screamed.

Golden saw an exit up ahead and raced through, only to see some kind of arcade game waiting for him and a box of dead bodies nearby which was where the blood came from. He also realized he was in a large room full of many pictures, documents and other pieces of info on them. Ms. Salvage was right...he had been watching them all this time...he was crazy. The arcade machine lights up as he gets closer.

"Hmm, am I supposed to play this?"

He steps up to the machine and presses the start button. Then to his horror, the screen displayed a memory that only Freddy knew about.

 _ **FREDDY AND GOLDEN MINIGAME**_

 _ **QUEST: FIND GOLDEN**_

 _In the game, there was a sprite resembling Freddy in what appeared to be his bedroom._

 _"READY? GO GO GO!" The screen said._

 _Golden used the joystick and moved Freddy out of the room, then downstairs to the front door where Golden was seen there smiling...but also...floating?_

 _"HOORAY!" It said._

 _Then it repeated the scene two more times, however on that third time, as Freddy went down, Golden wasn't at the door...and Freddy began to cry. Suddenly, the screen goes black before showing another scene, the Freddy sprite looked younger and happy again. The Freddy sprite heads towards the open door and goes outside where a Golden sprite was scene standing next to what looked like a car crash and blood all over the street. This was the day Freddy and Golden's parents were killed in a crash and forced the brothers to live alone. The Golden sprite leaves and a Chica sprite appears to pat a crying Freddy._

Then the game turns off and Golden jumps back at it short circuits and explodes.

"NO! I remember this...Freddy told me how after I was killed, he'd sometimes walk around in the middle of the night and thinks he'd see my ghost at the door, and one day he stopped seeing me. And that other part marked the death of our parents and while I left to do other stuff, Chica came to help Freddy by adopting him, at least that's what we called it. BUT SPRING'S FATHER HEARD ABOUT ALL THIS? IS HE THAT OBSESSED? THAT MOTHER-FUCKER!"

Golden punches what's left of the monitor shattering it. Deciding to cool off, he begins to observe the documents and pictures detailing how long the bunny had been stalking them, basically it out of curiosity and eventually dove into obsession. With Bonnie and Freddy, they were looking through the horribly presented images and models of them fighting off Fredrick's robots.

"My god, he really knows too much." Bonnie said.

"Yeah, look let's just keep moving, I think I know what will happen next!"

Just as he thought, an image of Fredrick stabbing Foxy in the chest appeared and blood shot out of the wall hitting them.

"EW! WHAT THE HELL MAN!" Bonnie yelled.

"GROSS! UGH, ARE YOU SERIOUS!" Freddy yelled.

"I CAN'T DO THIS! RUN!" Bonnie yelled.

They made it to the exit and found themselves in the same room as Golden.

"FREDDY, BONNIE!" Golden ran over.

"GOLDEN WHAT HAPPENED? YOU'RE COVERED IN BLOOD TOO!" Freddy yelled.

"I know, that place is disgusting. Looks I found some weird arcade game, and it showed one of those secrets that we promised never to talk about again."

"What?"

"The time you told me about how you would walk around your house thinking you could see me."

Freddy's eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat. Falling to his knees, Golden had to help him up.

"No...I thought I would never have to hear about that again...how does he know?" Freddy cried.

"I don't know, but I promise you, we will never have to endure that again." Golden cried too.

He grabbed Freddy into a tight hug, just as another arcade machine popped up next to Bonnie.

"Huh?"

Bonnie and the bears go over to examine it. _It lights up once Bonnie comes closer enough and he presses the start button and a screen of a Bonnie and Bon Bon sprite standing outside their old house was shown. Bonnie knew what was coming and began to tear up._

"No...he knew about this? HOW?" Bonnie cried.

Golden turned away and punched the wall.

"FUCK! NOT THIS AGAIN!" Golden snarled.

 _ **BONNIE MINI-GAME**_

 _ **QUEST: ESCAPE HOUSE FIRE!**_

Bonnie found himself compelled to play however. _He watched as his sprite entered his car and left, the screen goes black, then shows Bon Bon out of bed with fire everywhere._

 _"RUN AWAY!" Some text appeared._

 _Bonnie moved Bon Bon out of the room, access to their parents' room was blocked. He had her dodge falling pieces of the house and more fire. He moved her down the stairs and managed to get her to the front door. Once outside, the whole house crumbles._

 _"YOU WIN!" The game said._

"FUCK THIS SHIT!" Bonnie yelled.

His eyes go black and he punches the machine so hard the monitor part snaps right off.

"Bonnie, why do we have to keep going through this?" Golden asked.

"I don't know...but...I hope for our sake that the mother-fucking stalker is dead! That's all he did was stalk us our whole life, maybe knew are relatives. WELL FUCK HIM!" Bonnie growled.

"I hope the others are okay." Freddy sighed.

Foxy and Chica were horrified by the failed attempts at remaking Springtrap's little scuffles with the gang. One animatronic display had Springtrap smashing Foxy and Mangle onto the ground, a CGI screen showed Springtrap, Chica and Chi Chi having a foodfight, and an animatronic display of Bonnie and Spring were fighting like the "Rock'em, Sock'em robots."

"Aye, this be very sad." Foxy face-palmed.

"Yeah, let's get going!" Chica said.

Unlike the others, some oil sprayed out of the wall when the CGI screen showed Spring taking out a shadow creature.

"EW! EW! EW!" Chica screamed.

"WHY THAT LITTLE LANDLUBBER!" Foxy snarled.

They found the exit and barged through, but instead of seeing an arcade machine or the others, they accidently slip on some oil and crash through another door taking them down some stairs.

"YAH! OW! OOF! UNGH! AAAAHHHHHHH! OW! OOOOOWWWWWWWW! UNGH! FUCK! DAMN IT! **BLEEEEEEEEEEP! BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! SCREEEEEEEE! SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEE! SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *Combination of all FNAF game screeches***

CRASH!

 **WASTED**

They had encountered probably the largest area in the factory which was the old sorting room. There were tons of conveyor belts still moving and tunnels leading to random locations in this room. Seeing they were on a conveyor belt now, they quickly jumped onto a platform.

"Whoa...this is very big. Must have been down here all this time!" Chica said.

"But how do we get out?" Foxy wondered.

"I don't know, unless..."

Chica saw some switches behind them, then she looked to see several more platforms around the area. At the very end of the enormous room was an exit tunnel, a platform was beside it with an arcade machine and two strange animatronics. They also saw the ramp that would fling them up to the exit wasn't powered up enough by the turbine running it, they had to charge it up some more.

"We need to get up there. I have an idea, you go and pull some of those switches that will power up this turbine. I see some platforms with some switches scattered around the area and through the tunnels. Think you can do it?" Chica asked.

"Aye, this brave pirate will get us out of here before Sandy Claws can finish his run!"

"Santa Claus."

"Same difference."

Chica and Foxy shared a passionate kiss before Foxy headed onto the belts. Some scraps of metal were going a certain way and he decided to follow them. Going onto the belt on the right and seeing a tunnel, he couldn't see inside.

"Argh, where be the lights in there? It's lit up all around here, but not in there. Eh fuck it."

Foxy charged right in, only for Chica to hear the sounds of painful grunts, thumping and a punch. Foxy suddenly appeared out of a tunnel high above, he was rubbing his head.

"Damn Foxy you alright?" Chica yelled.

"BLASTED MACHINES AND SCRAP METAL THINK THEY CAN TAKE ON OL' FOXY!" Foxy growled.

He found another platform with switches and pulled one. Chica watched as some scrap parts were moved into another direction towards a different tunnel.

"Foxy, it changed direction, go that way. I think think there's another switch through there."

Foxy nodded and was propelled over the opposite side by a small ramp and entered another tunnel. More sounds of grunting and fighting could be heard before Foxy somehow ended up falling from a tunnel shaped like a flask in the ceiling. He landed on a platform next to another tunnel.

"HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?" Foxy said.

"I have no clue, but it doesn't matter! GET GOING!" Chica demanded.

Foxy pulled another switch, this time it sped up the turbine, but it needed to be pumped faster.

"Not enough Foxy, try some more!"

"Ugh."

And so this process kept repeating for the next 10 minutes, Foxy going through tunnels of pain, pulling switches, switching conveyor belts, speeding up the turbine and dealing with an annoyed chicken. Finally he got to the last switch in the whole room which was so far over Chica could barely see him. Pulling it, the turbine reached its max speed.

"YES! WE DID IT!" Chica cheered.

Satisfied, Chica raced onto the belt and was propelled high into the air and landed on the platform with the machine and animatronics. Foxy of course had to go through another painful tunnel and start where he began. Flying up the ramp he lands next to a horrified Chica.

"Whoa...they're...they're us..." Foxy gasped.

They weren't as finished as NF and NB, and they were turned off. The screen on the machine came on first yellow for Chica.

"Let me see it." Chica said.

 _ **CHICA MINI-GAME**_

 ** _QUEST: GET TO CHI-CHI'S HOUSE_**

 _On the screen, Chica had to control a car through a messed up and crowded street. The more she played, the more she realized what was happening. It was the day her biological parents were dropping her off at Chi Chi's house and leaving her forever. But she kept playing, after a lot of dodging, she made it to the house where her sprite left the car and the car drove off. Then a sprite of Chi Chi appeared to comfort her._ The screen black out and it glows red. Chica began to cry and Foxy hugged her.

"It's okay Chica, you'll never have to go through that again." Foxy whispered.

"I know...but I hate to be reminded. But...what does it want with you?"

"We'll see."

Foxy went to start his mini-game.

 _ **FOXY MINI-GAME**_

 _ **QUEST: FIND MANGLE**_

Foxy was confused but played anyway. _His sprite was in his room, he moved it out and went to Mangle's room but she wasn't in there. He searched his parent's rooms and even the bathroom but she wasn't there. Going downstairs, nobody was in the living room or kitchen. The basement door was open and he went down. There he found Mangle crying in a corner. Foxy realized what this was._

"Oh no." Foxy rubbed his face.

"What's wrong?" Chica asked.

"It's the night we found out that our parents' were killed. Mangle started to stay in the basement with suicidal thoughts but I managed to change her mind and that's when we started to live on our own."

"Oh Foxy."

The arcade machine explodes and the nightmare animatronics turn on making Foxy and Chica jump back. Nightmare Chica was all broken up with many rows of sharp teeth and her cupcake was stuck in her shoulder. Nightmare Foxy was also broken up and had a long metal tongue.

"AAHHH! STAY AWAY!" Foxy yelled at them.

But the animatronics don't screech or attack instead they hold out their clawed hands.

"HELP...US..." They said together.

"What?" Chica asked.

"I think they want out of here like we do. But...why?" Foxy wondered.

"They were forgotten like the other two." Came a voice.

They turn to see Nette standing there.

"Nette? Where did you come from?" Chica said.

"I just arrived, look I think I know how we can stop all this. We need to get to the others and find Spring...bring them." Nette ordered.

"Are you sure?" Foxy asked.

"Absolutely." Nette sneered.

Helping the two nightmare versions of themselves up, they all walked into the exit tunnel.

"Hey Chica, later we need to talk lass."

"Yeah, I think we all do."

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **And so the Fazbear Gang have found the secrets, and they kinda wished they didn't. Now that that's over with, it's time for everyone to regroup, but will Springtrap be able to join them, or will he be defeated? STAY TUNED!**_


	6. We Wish You A Nightmare Christmas

Chapter 6: We Wish You A Nightmare Christmas

Back with Nightmare Bonnie and Ms. Salvage, she was trying to make a conversation with the mech.

"Do you really want to do this?" She asked.

"I honestly find it pointless. I'd rather be free."

"I don't blame you, it's one of the reasons I divorced that old bastard."

"Heh, I'm not surprised."

"Are you evil?"

"What?"

"Do you consider you and the others...evil?"

"...Not really, just pissed about being stuck in here. We'd much rather become the better Fazbear Gang."

"Heh, I doubt you'd be able to do everything they've done. It's been so much for them...I should've known the stories were true. And it took all the way to this Christmas to believe them.

"What's Christmas?"

She was surprised, her ex-husband never mentioned what day it was?

"Well, it's kinda complicated so you may not get it."

"Eh I got time...I guess."

"Okay then."

And so after she finished explaining it, Nightmare Bonnie was impressed.

"Wow...so he's going around the planet right now?"

"Yep."

"Amazing...you know...you're not as bad as I thought."

"Uh thanks...look if you really want out of here...please...work with my son and his friends...convince NF to see that being stuck here is not a good thing."

NB crossed his arms in thought...could he really do that? This place was nowhere near finished...and it was pretty lame. He looked down feeling a little sympathy for the injuries NF gave her, a black eye and dried blood down her mouth. Before he could tell his results, Spring and Nightmare Freddy come crashing into the room still fighting...but Spring was winning. Spring looked pretty beaten much to his mother's horror, and NF looked broken and in a lot of pain.

"UGH...HOW CAN YOU...DEFEAT ME?" NF snarled.

He fell to the ground as Spring continued to fire more orbs making NF fly into a wall finally defeated. Spring then saw his mom.

"MOM! ARE YOU OKAY?" Spring yelled.

"I'm fine sweetie." She said.

That's when Spring turned on Nightmare Bonnie. He put up his fists and NB did the same squaring off.

"COME ON YOU PURPLE CREEP! I'LL SCRAP YOU!" Spring growled.

But NB looked hesitant, he looked to the mother who had a look begging him not to fight. Then he looked back at the angry golden bunny. His final decision was to back off.

"Look...we need to convince Nightmare Freddy to get rid of this place. I don't want to be here anymore." NB said.

"What?"

"It's true...I talked with him." Ms. Salvage explained.

Nightmare Bonnie ripped the rope off her and helped her up. He then escorted her over to Spring who grabbed her into a hug.

"Oh mom I'm so glad you're okay. Which of them hurt you?" Spring glared at NB.

"NF did...only him."

"Okay then."

Suddenly, Nette and the others appeared in the room.

"GUYS!" Spring gasped in relief.

But they all looked very upset...that's when Spring saw the Nightmare Foxy and Chica.

"Let me guess, they're friendly too?" Spring asked.

"Yeah, and I see NB is friendly." Nette said.

NF finally got up and everyone turned to him angrily. Seeing he was outnumbered he held his hands up.

"Alright...I guess the horror attraction was a failure the whole time huh?"

"YES!" They all shouted at him.

Then NB stormed over and sucker-punched him.

"AND I'M NOT GONNA BE YOUR DAMN PARTNER IN THIS ANYMORE! I'M DONE!" NB snarled.

"I'M STILL THE LEADER AROUND HERE! I'LL AGREE ON BURNING THIS PLACE DOWN, BUT I STILL CONTROL YOU!" NF growled.

He got up and punched NB, which resulted in a brief fist-fight before Ms. Salvage had enough.

"STOP FUCKING FIGHTING YOU LITTLE BRATS!" She roared.

This stunned everyone including Spring who backed away. NF and NB looked at each other in worry before she moved closer to them.

"BOTH OF YOU ARE ACTING LIKE LITTLE KIDS! MAYBE YOU ARE KIDS, I DON'T FUCKING KNOW! BUT I WILL NOT HAVE FIGHTING WHILE I'M AROUND! AND ONE MORE THING NF, YOU'RE NOT A LEADER! NONE OF YOU ARE AS FAR AS I'M CONCERNED! GOT IT?" She yelled.

"Yes ma'am." They both nodded.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Everybody leaned back in shock.

"You have the coolest mother EVER!" Nightmare Chica cheered Spring.

"AYE! THAT WAS AWESOME!" Nightmare Foxy yelled.

"That's my mom!" Spring shrugged.

Everyone laughed, even NF and NB. Nette spoke up.

"Well I know I'm not making her mad anytine soon, as for that body..."

Nette had the corpse of the father come closer.

"Spring...anything at all?" Nette asked.

In response, Spring spits on the on the corpse earning alarming looks from everyone. Nette formed some kind of black energy around the body before it exploded into dust destroying the body.

"Now let's get back to the house." Nette said.

But the the Nightmares looked a little unsure and the others take notice.

"What's wrong?" Freddy asked.

Nightmare Bonnie looked at his nightmarish friends...then back at Freddy.

"We're...not going." He admitted.

"What?" Nette was puzzled.

"What do you mean?" Nightmare Freddy asked.

Turning a stern glare to NF, NB continued.

"We don't belong outside...I even realized that we don't even deserve to exist. Spring's father didn't bother to completely build Chica and Foxy, and he just ordered us around, making us believe we had no other purpose than to serve him. And you know what, no, we're not the better Fazbear gang, there can be only one...and that's you guys. We're just horrid abominations of you guys. And so we plan to have this whole place taken down...with us inside." Nightmare Bonnie said.

NF wanted to object but the other two including the little fredles held him back. NB walks over to a little panel on the wall and opens it, inside was a large red button labeled "Self-destruct". The fazbear gang looked horrified.

"No...you don't have to do this." Golden said.

"But we want to, at least 6 out of 7, fredles included." NB glared at NF.

"NB DON'T YOU DARE!" NF yelled.

"Sorry NF, I'm not dealing with you anymore...I guess that's a good outcome of this."

NB punched the red button.

 **SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE INITIATED! T-MINUS 10 SECONDS!**

"GO!" NB pointed to the crew.

With sad looks, Spring fired an orb at a wall destroying it and they all retreated outside, except for Spring and his mother who looked back at them. Nightmare Chica and Nightmare Foxy waved, the fredles just nod, Nightmare Freddy just glares and Nightmare Bonnie smiles.

"Thank you for letting my mom go." Spring said.

"No problem." Nightmare Bonnie nodded.

"Merry Christmas." Ms. Salvage said as a tear slipped down her face.

"Merry Christmas Ms. Salvage." Nightmare Bonnie smiled.

With that, the son and mother sprint out of the factory as the nightmares brace for it.

 **3...2...1...**

THOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

The Fazbear crew watch from a distance as the entire factory explodes in a fiery inferno. They could feel the hear rubbing against their bodies and their sadness took over their bodies. Freddy and Golden took off their hats as the others remained silent. Ms. Salvage had started to cry and Spring held her tight. Nette turned to them with a small smile.

"Everyone alright?" Nette asked.

"No...not really." Foxy sighed.

"Well I know something that will cheer you up." Nette's smile grew bigger.

He had his hands behind his back, but as he showed them, the others were stunned to see a large black orb in his hands, inside the orb held 7 glowing orbs, one red, one yellow, one purple and 4 brown.

"What is that?" Chica asked.

"Just before the place exploded, I absorbed their cores into this orb. Their not going anywhere, and they'll be safe in my box forever." Nette explained.

This made them all very pleased and cheered while they could hear the sounds of firefighters and police heading over to the factory. The group decided to make their way back to the house where the others suddenly come running out of the train.

"What happened?" Mangle asked.

"Let's jusr say we had a very nightmarish experience." Foxy said.

Then Ms. Salvage pulled out something she had clutched in a fist. Everyone saw it was a piece of a guitar...Spring's guitar.

"Son...this was all that's left of the guitar...I'm sorry." She said.

Spring took the piece and examined it...he began to cry...his favorite gift in the whole world...destroyed. Ms. Salvage hugged him and he hugged back. Then suddenly, a bright light appeared in the sky.

"Huh?" Spring looked up.

Everyone heard someone they'd never thought they'd hear.

"Could it really be?"

"HO-HO-HO! MERRY CHRISTMAS!" They heard.

Up above was Santa Claus himself lowering down with his sleigh and reindeer, Rudolph included. Everyone could not believe their eyes and no words came as Santa landed next to the house, his sack of present still very large. The big man himself stepped off and walked over laughing.

"Hello Fazbear Crew...looks like I'm just in time!" He said.

"Santa? SANTA!" Bon Bon screamed.

She, Mangle, Chica and Chi Chi nearly fainted, the bears took off their hats in respect, Bonnie and Foxy beam with joy, Nette, Spring and Ms. Salvage stood there dumbfounded.

"What are you doing here Mr. Claus." Ms. Salvage asked.

"Ho-ho, I saw everything that happened tonight and I figured I'd congratulate you all in person. I'm almost done with my routes, and I have plenty of time." Santa explained.

"We've all been good this year right?" Bonnie asked.

"Of course...like every year. Saving the town, time and space...and who knows what in the future. I'll have gifts for all of you in the morning, but for now...I think a few of you need them now." He said.

"Sir?" Freddy asked confused.

Santa turned on Ms. Salvage rubbing his gloves together and threw some dust as her that healed her wounds, and then he turned to Spring.

"Springtrap...I think it's time you stop being a zombie." Santa chuckled.

"What do you-"

Santa blew some dust at him and everyone watched as Spring...was reverted back to his normal self before the experiments...though he still retained his golden color. He no longer had his permanent scars, nor the chip in his head. He even regained all of his memories.

"My body...AND HOLY CRAP MY MEMORIES ARE BACK! I REMEMBER EVERYTHING! YOU ALL, MY OLD FRIENDS, MY CHILDHOOD, MY EVERYTHING! THANK YOU SANTA!"

Spring couldn't help but hug the big man who happily hugged back. Freddy went to shake Santa's hand.

"It was a pleasure to meet you sir." Freddy said.

"Likewise." Santa nodded.

"Will we ever see you again?" Bon Bon asked.

"In time...but for now I should be going. Got some presents and coal to deliver, and don't forget to check the trees tomorrow morning. Oh and Bonnie and Bon Bon, I'd check on your parents in the morning, they'll have a grand surprise waiting for them."

The two bunnies gasped, surely he didn't mean what he really meant. Santa got on his sleigh and whipped the reindeer and they flew into the sky.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS FAZBEAR CREW! MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL, AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT!" He yelled.

Once he was out of sight, everyone cheered.

"This was the best Christmas ever!" Spring said.

"Yeah, it was so worth coming up here when we did." Golden said.

Everyone noticed Spring had started running around over-joyed that he had all his memories back and was planning so much to do in the future.

"He's such a little kid." Nette sighed.

"So true." Ms. Salvage chuckled.

"But hey, it's not so bad." Golden said.

"I'm actually glad I missed out on a lot, at least I wasn't around when he was pissed off." Fredrick chuckled.

An hour later everyone back to sleep, Spring and his mother slept in their rooms and the others went back into the coaches. Inside, Foxy went to rest with Mangle, Chica joined Chi Chi, Bonnie joined Bon Bon and Freddy and Golden joined Fredrick. Nette went back into his box believing everything was fine with the world again. It was quiet for the rest of the night.

The next morning around 8, Spring awoke to see it was Christmas morning, he beamed with joy. Sneaking out of his room, he saw his mother still sleeping and wanted to wake her.

"Mom...mom wake up!"

"Mmm...what? Oh, morning son."

"Mom...it's Christmas morning!"

Ms. Salvage thought it was funny to see Spring literally hopping with joy. She got out of bed and hugged him, he kissed her on the cheek.

"Instead of the stairs, how about this?"

Ms. Salvage had no time to react when Spring teleported them both downstairs next to the tree. She tumbled backwards a bit.

"Son...please don't do that again...that was scary."

"Sorry. PRESENTS!" Spring yelled.

Both bunnies saw at least 5 presents each, and that was fine. Opening their presents, Ms. Salvage got a few new oven mitts, some jewelry, a few books and the last one touched her heart the most. It was a picture of Spring and Ms. Salvage just from last night, they were smiling at each other and hugging. Santa must have done it himself somehow. Spring saw the photo as well.

"Best picture ever..." Spring smiled.

"Indeed, I'll treasure it forever. What did you get son?"

Spring showed her a few new books, games, and even a plush of him especially made by Santa who he named...Plushtrap. And finally there was one more present...and it was big. Spring brought it out and noticed the shape.

"No...way..." Spring gasped.

His mother covered her mouth with her hand as Spring ripped the paper off. And it was there...in it's gold, silver and bronze color...a copy of Spring's guitar. He was at a lost for words and so was his mother. All he did was examine it all over...he could not believe he was holding his old guitar in his hands...it's been so long.

"My...my guitar! It's back! IT'S BACK BABY!" Spring yelled.

"You should play a song, I haven't heard you play in years." Ms. Salvage said.

"I may be a little rusty." Spring chuckled.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **One last chapter everyone, one more and the SOAH series is complete. Let's just say this one may change the Fazbear Gang forever...maybe...STAY TUNED!**_


	7. Just Believe

Chapter 7: Just Believe

Spring first tuned the guitar and then began to play a nice peaceful tune and his mother rocked her head side-to-side as he played. Remembering most of the notes, he often glanced at his mother who had closed her eyes listening. She had just the warmest smile on her face and her ears flicked with interest. Soon the two began to sing the chorus of "You Are My Sunshine" by Willie Nelson.

 **Springtrap & Ms. Salvage**

 _"_ _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

 _You make me happy, when skies are gray_

 _You'll never know dear, how much I love you_

 _Please don't take my sunshine away"_

The others had began to wake up on the train and could hear the two singing...deciding not to interrupt, they only listened by the open window as the two repeated the chorus.

 **Springtrap & Ms. Salvage**

 _"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

 _You make me happy when skies are gray_

 _You'll never know dear, how much I love you_

 _Please don't take my sunshine away"_

The others had began to tear up while Spring and his mother laughed and hugged.

"Oh mom, I'm so glad you're okay. I missed you so much!" Spring said.

"Me too sweetie, this is the best Christmas ever." She beamed.

"So mom...I was still wondering if maybe...you could come with me."

Ms. Salvage still was unsure, living here for so long, it would be hard to leave it. Spring knew what she was thinking and patted her shoulder.

"I don't mean move away mom, just visit. I know your shifts at the hospital don't start until next week, and it's only Friday, plus I would like to show you the town. Please?" Spring asked.

"Well...it would be nice. And your friends are very nice...I guess a weekend visit wouldn't hurt."

"Thanks mom!"

But Spring could still sense something was upsetting his mother. His ears drooped.

"Mom... is there something else wrong? You must tell me." Spring said.

"It's just...after dealing with this for so many years. It would be really nice for you to stay...after the visit." Ms. Salvage said.

This surprised Spring, but not a whole lot. Yes, he really wanted to fully connect to his mother again, but to leave the Fazbear Gang? Surely there had to be some kind of negotiation, plus he hadn't lived with the gang for a whole year yet.

"Hmm, well I'd have to talk to Freddy about it. But I could never separate from you again...never again." Spring said.

"Me neither, but I would like to see your town. At least in its current state."

"That's all I ask of you."

A little while later, the gang had split off to explore the quiet and peaceful town, or at least places without a lot of snow. None of them cared at the moment what presents awaited them back home, they only cared about making sure Spring and Ms. Salvage had as much time with each other as they could. At one point Bon Bon spoke to Bonnie at the house about an earlier situation.

"Hey Bonnie, remember that little thing we discussed back home?" She smirked.

"Yeah?"

"Come around to the back."

Bonnie curiously walked around the back of the house with Bon Bon, only to meet a large and strong snow monster, who to Bonnie seemed pretty harmless.

"Uh...is that?"

"Marshmallow from Frozen? Yep!"

"Hah, he doesn't look so tough." Bonnie scoffed.

Marshmallow growled in response but Bonnie only laughed.

"You obviously underestimate him." Bon Bon rolled her eyes.

"Pfft, if this is the guy who wants to kick my ass, THEN BRING IT SNOWBALL!" Bonnie puts up his dukes.

That's when Marshmallow transformed into his battle form, ice spikes sticking out of his back and arms, his fingers and teeth sharpening into claws and fangs, and he let out a large roar which was enough to send Bon Bon flying.

"Oops, my bad Princess Bon Bon." Marshmallow said.

"No problem, I'll leave you two alone." She left.

Bonnie just stood there terrified and Marshmallow grabbed him and pulled him closer to his face.

"So you think I can't kick your ass huh?" Marshmallow growled.

"EEP!" Bonnie squeaked out.

Meanwhile, Spring talked with Freddy in front of the house, both ignoring Bonnie getting beaten up behind the house.

"Freddy...I was wondering something..." Spring said.

"Yes Spring?"

"Look, you know I haven't seen my mother in years...and I wanted her to visit the town this weekend...but afterwards..."

"You want to stay with her for awhile."

Spring was surprised that Freddy knew what he was going to say. But Freddy was smiling.

"Spring, we won't stop you from living with your mother. You two deserve to be together and bond again. Besides, you have teleportation, you can come visit us anytime you want." Freddy said.

"Thanks Freddy." Spring smiled.

The two hug but it was interrupted when they hear a loud punch and Bonnie goes flying into the air and lands between them, face-first into the snow. Spring and Freddy turn to see Marshmallow coming from behind the house brushing off his claws and fist-bumping Bon Bon before leaving.

"Thanks Bon Bon!" Marshmallow said.

"No prob, nice to see you again!" Bon Bon said.

Freddy and Spring were dumbfounded.

"How do you even...nevermind. I guess we should be going soon...I'd be delighted to have her over my house." Freddy nodded.

And so after packing a suitcase, Ms. Salvage was ready to leave her house for the weekend. Springtrap brought his guitar and Plushtrap as well. Nette waited for everyone to climb aboard the Fazbear Express and made sure to go on a much safer route, for the mother's sake. Meanwhile inside the main car, everyone was chatting with their own kind. Freddy had begun to think about his future and about his friends...no...his extended family.

That night, they had arrived back in Striker City, Nette had stopped the train in the subway and once everyone was out he snapped his claws making the train vanish out of existence. Freddy turned to everyone as they exited the subway.

"So...I guess we'll separate for now?" Freddy shrugged.

Everyone agreed, Freddy, Golden and Fredrick went back to Freddy's house where they saw presents waiting for them. Fredrick was rather surprised to see presents for him at Freddy's house than his own, he was actually surprised he got any presents at all after what he did. The best present Freddy received was a brand new tophat with his name engraved on it. Golden's best present was his own royal blue microphone. And Fredrick's was a special remote control used to open any door within range.

"You guys want to play a little game?" Fredrick smirked.

"What kind of game?" Golden asked.

"It's called 'CLOSE ALL DOORS'!"

Fredrick pressed the large button on the remote causing a cabinet in the kitchen to open, Freddy ran to close it just as the fridge door opened and Golden ran to that. They laughed as this went on for almost 15 minutes. Meanwhile with the foxes, they were thrilled over their favorite gifts. Foxy's best gift was a brand new pirate hat he proudly wore on his head now. Mangle's best gift were brand new pink boxing gloves. She eagerly put them on and glared at Foxy who raised his hand and hook.

"Mangle please not now!" Foxy gasped.

TWACK!

 **WASTED**

But as Foxy hit the ground, he noticed an extra small gift they hadn't touched.

"Aye, what's this?" Foxy wondered.

Taking it he saw that it hsd both of their names on it.

"Well, open it already." Mangle said taking off the boxing gloves.

As Foxy carefully unwrapped it...he sat there with wide eyes.

"Uh...Foxy what is it?" Mangle asked.

Looking herself, her own eyes widened.

"No way...is that?"

Then they both screamed at the same time.

"TICKETS FOR A WORLD CRUISE LIKE WE ALWAYS DREAMED? HELL YEAH!"

"WE CAN TAKE TRAVEL THE WORLD!"

"AND SEE THE SIGHTS!"

"AND FIGHT RIVAL PIRATES FOR THEIR TREASURE!"

"THAT TOO!"

Foxy tackled Mangle in joy and they rolled around cheering. Then Mangle remembered something.

"Oh yeah, I need to talk to Freddy then."

"And I need to talk to Chica."

With the chickens, they were cheering excitedly over their new kitchenware and different food magazines they had gotten. Also included were new oven mitts and jewelry.

"This has to be the best Christmas." Chica said.

"Hey look...there's one left." Chi Chi pointed out.

"Huh, it's so flat." Chica picked up it.

Opening it, they both gasped when they saw it was a flier that had came from the world cruise that Foxy and Mangle were getting. The crewmen were looking for some new professional chefs to help them out and form a cooking show. And if it did well, their show could be brought back Striker City where it could turn into a worldwide cooking show and a bonus fashion show. The flier even came with 2 more tickets for the cruise.

"Oh my god...OH MY GOD THIS IS AWESOME!" Chica squealed.

"THIS IS OUR BIG CHANCE! WE'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO BECOME PROFESSIONAL COOKS AND GET OUR OWN SHOW, especially after I quit my job as a spy. And the fashion show is just a bonus!" Chi exclaimed.

"Going on a world cruise is what Foxy told me he and Mangle always wanted to do...hey you think they got tickets too?"

"We'll have to talk to them later to find out. Plus now I need to talk to Bonnie."

With Nette, all he wanted for Christmas was a new magical music box...and this morning he was overjoyed to see a brand new one sitting in his living room, it even came with a pack of CDs with his favorite tunes to listen to as well.

"YES FINALLY! Hah...and it's even bigger! Finally, a music box worthy of a puppet such as myself." Nette smiled.

So Nette proceeded to move all his stuff in his old box and put them in the new one. Of course he's always keep his old one since he's had that since he was little. And finally with the bunnies, Bonnie and Bon Bon's suspicions were true. Entering their parents' bed room, their jaws hung down wide.

"MOM...DAD...HOLY CRAP!" Bonnie yelled.

The two woke up and saw their kids.

"Morning you two, you ready to go downstairs?" Their mom asked.

"No time soon, at least until you've looked at yourselves." Bon Bon said.

Both the mother and father examined themselves before gasping and looking at each other.

"HONEY! YOU'RE ALL FUR AGAIN!"

"DEAR, YOU'RE ROBOT HALF IS GONE!"

The two jumped out of bed cheering and Bonnie and Bon Bon joined them. Santa had reversed the robot sides of the two and now they were normal purple and blue bunnies, their father was revealed to be the blue one like Bon Bon.

"How does it feel to finally be back to normal?" Bonnie asked.

"Honestly, I was kinda getting used to it, but I'd rather have my own body back." Their father shrugged.

"I'm feeling a lot stronger now than I was before." Their mother said.

"Well come on, let's go open presents, but they won't be nearly as good as having you back to normal." Bon Bon said.

"Yeah, this right here is the best present we could ever get." Bonnie rubbed his sister's head.

Awhile later, Nette made a surprise visit to the bunny's house. Bon Bon invited him in and kissed him.

"Merry Christmas Nette!"

"Merry Christmas to you as well Bon Bon." Nette smiled.

The parents were busy talking alone but waved to Nette.

"Ah...Santa reversed them I see...that's great!" Nette nodded!

"Yeah, so what's up?" Bonnie asked.

"Bon Bon once mentioned to me about how your parents have long wanted to take a long honeymoon, and eventually move. Now that they're back to normal, I think now would be that time." Nette said.

"You'd really do that for us?" The mother said.

"Of course, you deserve after being robotic for so long." Nette said.

"Thank ya kindly!" The father nodded.

"Sweet, I guess that means it will be another brother and sister cross-country trip for us then!" Bon Bon said.

"Indeed, which reminds me, I need to talk to Chi Chi." Bonnie sighed.

"You're okay with this right Nette?" Bon Bon asked.

Nette hugged her.

"I'm happy as long as your happy." Nette grew a large smile.

Later on that night, Bonnie raced over to Chi Chi's apartment to deliver the news. Chi Chi came to the door with a large smile.

"Hey Bonnie, how has your day been?" Chi Chi asked.

"Very great, especially with our parents going on a much-needed honeymoon tomorrow thanks to Nette. But uh...there's something we need to talk about too!" Bonnie said.

"Yeah...me too!" Chi Chi said.

Suddenly Foxy comes racing over and nearly tackles them into the apartment.

"Hey Chi Chi, is Chica here?" Foxy asked.

"I'm right here." Chica waved from the couch.

The boys came in and felt the small tension in the air. Foxy decided to start first and cleared his throat.

"So uh...Chica...do ye remember when I once told you about how me and Mangle have always wanted to sail the seas, mainly on a cruise?" Foxy asked.

"Yeah...that's what I wanted to talk about." Chica said.

"We got tickets to go."

Suddenly both Foxy and Chica realized they had said it at the same time. Bonnie and Chi Chi were surprised.

"Wait, you actually get to go?" Chica asked.

"Aye...me and Mangle...wait...ye two as well?" Foxy asked.

"Yeah...HOLY CRAP WE'RE ALL GOING!" Chica screamed.

Everyone but Bonnie cheered, the bunny felt out of place all of sudden, especially realizing what this meant for him and Chi Chi. The beakless chicken looked at Bonnie and immediately stopped cheering.

"Sorry Bonnie, I needed to tell you that me and Chica were finally living our childhood dream of becoming professional chefs...and we got a position on the cruise the foxes are going on. I was wondered you be pissed off and reject the idea." Chi Chi sighed.

But Bonnie then smiled much to her shock.

"Actually, I needed to tell you that me and Bon Bon were planning a cross country road trip...and even I was worried about your emotions towards it." Bonnie said.

Chi Chi smiled...she remembered the few times he and Bon Bon would go on a road trip, and she would be involved every single time...maybe just this once...the bunnies could do it alone.

"Bonnie I don't mind you going away, I'll still love you no matter what. Besides we all need a break from this town...a long one. You two can go on ahead...me and Chica were gonna be busy anyways on the cruise. If there is any crazy way we can still meet up, I'm all for it. Besides like Spring you can teleport now." Chi Chi said.

"True...then this isn't goodbye." Bonnie nodded.

"Aye, time for us to sail the seven seas...or at least one of them." Foxy said.

"You're so funny." Chica giggled.

The two pairs kissed their respective lovers, meanwhile, Mangle explained her situation to Freddy.

"So yeah, I don't know exactly how long the cruise is...but this means we won't be around each other much for awhile." Mangle said.

Freddy smiled and straightened his bowtie.

"Mangle, you and Foxy are able to do as you please, I'm not going to stop anyone from living their dreams." Freddy said.

"Well what are you gonna do?" Mangle asked.

"I'll probably stick around here, I've actually been interested in joining the Comedy Club, that or working with Fredrick, even Golden is interested." Freddy shrugged.

"Well you were always the funniest guy I met...I wish you the best of luck...and thanks for understanding." Mangle said.

The two hugged and kissed, of course Fredrick had to slap Golden from giggling. Finally the foxes talked to Nette about this situation. He never thought this day would come.

"So many years you two...so many years...I've never thought I'd actually be rid of your problems for once." Nette darkly laughed.

"Yeah well expect some more when we get back landlubber, besides...you know you'll miss us." Foxy crossed his arms.

"As if!" Nette looked away.

The foxes rolled their eyes and smirked. Nette looked back with a less happy look.

"I uh...guess I'll miss you...a bit. I mean no one said I can't just appear on the cruise and ruin your day." Nette smirked.

"Pfft, whatever, we'll still find ways to cause trouble back to you." Mangle sneered.

"Well then bring it on." Nette stared back at her.

"Oh we'll be bringing it...MARION!" Foxy said.

Mangle braced for Nette to lunge, but he only chuckled back.

"Sure keep on saying it...just don't be shocked when I break every bone in your body when you get back."

"Only if you can catch me."

Mangle rolled her eyes again.

"You two bicker too much, it drives me insane." Mangle shook her head.

"He started it." They both pointed at each other.

"Anyways...we'll see you around Nette, and thank you. We wouldn't even be in this city if it wasn't for you." Mangle said.

"It wasn't a big deal...now if you two will excuse me...I got a new music box to get to. Oh and Foxy..."

"Yeah?"

Nette suddenly kicks Foxy in the crotch knocking him down.

"Watch yourself...hehehe." Nette whispered.

He quickly warped away leaving Foxy groaning on the ground, though he managed to get up a few seconds later, angered by Mangle laughing at him.

"STOP LAUGHING!"

"OR WHAT?"

The two foxes got in each other's faces growling...only to smile.

"The ship's captain is gonna get a lot of headaches with us around." Foxy said.

"Yeah...but he won't stop me from kicking your ass."

"You mean me kicking your ass."

"You two don't stop do you?"

The foxes turn to see Mike, Jeremy and BB walking by.

"Nope, it's a habit of ours...extremely common." Foxy shrugged.

Foxy then shoves Mangle to the ground and sprints off.

"FOXY!"

"HA-HA! CAN'T CATCH ME LASS!"

"GGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRR!"

The three humans just shook their heads as the foxes chase each other around. As the weekend moved on, Ms. Salvage was liking the town so much more than she thought she would, though it still wasn't as good as her town. By Sunday evening, Springtrap and Ms. Salvage talked with Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Fredrick and Golden and he had a suitcase with him.

"At least this isn't really goodbye...just going to be living somewhere different now...I'm still part of the gang." Spring said.

The others nodded.

"You always will." Freddy nodded.

Spring nodded back and wrapped an arm around his mother and they clutched their suitcases.

"Well then...I'll be seeing you all around. And Golden, thanks for helping me believe."

"Anytime Spring."

With that, Springtrap teleported him and his mother away. Freddy sighed and turned to his friends. Everyone went silent...this was their last moment together for awhile...nobody knew what to say. Golden and Fredrick thought it was really awkward and they shouldn't be there.

"Awkward." Fredrick adjusted his hat.

"Yeah uh me and Fredrick will just uh...go into the house. Uh...see you around Bonnie, Chica and Foxy uh...take care."

The two bears scurry away leaving the four alone. Foxy adjusted his new pirate hat, Chica shuffled her feet, Bonnie rubbed the back of his head and Freddy lowly hummed. Finally after a few minutes...Bonnie broke the silence.

"Okay enough of the damn silence...listen you guys uh...it's been a wild roller coaster for all of us. We've had are ups...and our painful downs...but hey...we pulled through right. All the fighting, racing, near-death experiences really put the fur and feathers on our chest. But...every once in awhile, it's been to take a break and...do our own thing...right?" Bonnie asked.

Freddy sighed and answered.

"You're right Bonnie...it's time we go our separate ways...kinda. But it's not forever...we'll see each other again someday...hell maybe in a few weeks. Just need some space...we're a family...family sticks together, but each person in the family has their own things to do as well. And the time has come. Look I'm...I'm gonna miss you guys...and good luck in your future...but just promise one thing."

Freddy had to fight the tears in his eyes, so did the others.

"We'll always...ALWAYS...be the Fazbear Gang, the four of us!" Freddy said.

"Absolutely." Bonnie said.

"Forever." Chica said.

"We swear." Foxy said.

"Thank you."

Just then Bon Bon pulled up in Bonnie's truck with their luggage making the purple bunny cringe.

"Did this girl just drive my truck, oh hell no, girl you better move over." Bonnie snarled.

"Relax, I hate driving anyways." Bon Bon laughed.

Bonnie shook hands with Freddy.

"Thanks for helping me out that stormy night."

"You're welcome."

Bonnie turned to Chica.

"Chica...make all the pasts chef on that boat want to kill themselves for not being as great as you. As for the bonus fashion show, dress like you've never dressed before."

"You got it."

Bonnie then turned to Foxy...his rival...his punching bag...his...friend that was like an annoying little brother.

"Foxy...I'll admit...you've been a thorn in my side for a long time. But you know what...I'd rather it be you than anyone else...so..."

Foxy could see Bonnie was about to cry, so the pirate grabbed the bunny into a hug.

"Aye...it's alright Bonnie, but if you run into any troublemaker out there...I'll come running. I'LL RUN ALL THE WAY ACROSS THIS DAMN COUNTRY TO FIGHT WITH YE!" Foxy said.

"Thanks man." Bonnie sniffed.

They fist-bumped and Bonnie got into his truck, with a wave and a honk, the bunnies peeled down the road and out of sight. Foxy and Chica turn to Freddy. Chica spoke first.

"Freddy, we're really gonna miss you, and I hope we'll see each other again soon. I've known you long enough to know you will be fine without me. I didn't even have to look after you much when we were kids." Chica smiled.

"That's true...don't worry Chica I'll be fine. You and sister have fun cooking and dressing...the next time I have pizza is the day you come back. And if I can, I'll be sure to watch every single moment of your show." Freddy said.

Then Foxy spoke up.

"Captain...thank ye again for letting me join your crew...so much changed for me, Mangle, even Bon Bon...nothing would be possible without your assistance." Foxy said.

"My pleasure Foxy...you changed my life as well...and I'm grateful." Freddy said.

The three hugged for a few minutes before Chica and Foxy backed away.

"Well...see ya." Chica waved.

"See ya later Captain Fazbear." Foxy waved with his hook.

"Farewell..." Freddy tipped his hat.

After they left, Freddy took one last look up at the sky, stars were twinkling brightly. He headed back inside where Golden and Fredrick were talking, though Fredrick was just about to leave.

"I guess I should take my leave dear cousin, I got some inventions to get on, without any robot army." He winked.

"He-he, I hope to see them." Freddy said.

Fredrick hugged both Golden and Freddy before taking his leave and now Freddy and Golden were alone.

"Hey Freddy you okay?" Golden asked.

"Yeah just...glad to spend time with my brother for once."

"So am I."

The bears laughed and went to play some games...meanwhile...back over in Fredbear City, Spring was upstairs setting out some stuff from his suitcase, he felt he had made the right decision. After getting settled, he started to tune his guitar. He had put the old leftover piece into a small box laying on his dresser next to Plushtrap.

"Heh...what a ride this has been. Had to end somewhere didn't it? Then again, nothing has ended...in fact...new things have just begun." Springtrap whispered to himself.

Suddenly his mom calls him from downstairs, a sweet smell rushing into Spring's nose.

"SPRINGY, I HAVE COOKIES!"

"COMING MOM!"

Spring sat down his guitar and went downstairs with his large abnormal smile showing. He was right...new things have begun...new adventures for the crew...more excitement, more danger...maybe even some challenges. The struggles never really end...but none of us know what the next struggle will be. After all as they say...

 ** _Tomorrow is another day..._**

 _ **-STATIC-**_

 _ **THE END**_

* * *

 _ **And that ends the story everyone! I am very pleased how this turned out! And this is the true finale of the Struggles series. Wow...after the original, Purple Shadows, Short Adventures, Golden Darkness and Generations...this series finally ends this Christmas...for now. It's been such a long time...and I'm impressed.**_ ** _Anyways...I hope you all enjoyed...and remember...just believe. MERRY CHRISTMAS! KINGSTRIKER OUT!_**

 _ **-STATIC-**_


	8. Update: Spin-off Coming

UPDATE: SPIN-OFF COMING!

 **A year after "Struggles on a Hook: Merry Fazbear"...**

 **11:00 PM...Benedict City Police Station...**

A lone fox stood by the window of her office looking out into the night sky...cigar present in her mouth and eyes glued to the outside world. She was a white and orange fox with faded purple blushes on her cheeks and purple make-up. She even wore a purple bowtie and had black eyes with white pupils. She really loved purple because even her shorts and tubetop were purple. Black fingerless gloves covered her hand leaving her razor-sharp clawed fingers exposed. Not exactly professional clothing for her job...but it was smart for what she did.

She worked as a detective, she had been active for a few years now and was really good at her job, it left many jealous...especially because of her bizarre abilities. Like a certain gang...even she and a friend of hers owned supernatural abilities, besides being a detective, she was also a scientist, gifted with abilities to summon, fix and create unbelievable mechanical beings to do her bidding...but she wasn't using them for evil.

"Hmm...I hope this isn't a waste of my time. But whoever is doing this could possibly come after me...or _them_." She thought.

She was aware of the Fazbear Gang and everything they've done. However some recent news rocked their gang's hometown. They had gone missing...last seen in different areas. None of their extended group of friends has come out to reveal anything...yet. She had been hired by an unknown person to investigate their disappearance and put a stop to a much bigger threat than ever before. She was meeting with this person tomorrow. Yes it was out of her jurisdiction...but with her powers, she could be placed in _any_ situation.

"Hmph...wherever they are...this threat is causing a lot of people around the country problems...and now I'm next. I hope my friends can help me with this. Ugh...where is that guy with-"

"Detective Lolbit?"

Lolbit turns around to see one of the officers holding a few files. Lolbit thanked him and the man proceeded to leave, only to stop.

"Hey uh, you sure you can do this? I hear this evil creep in these files kidnaps children and turns them into robots...that's some fucked up shit." The man said.

"I'll be fine, go on now." Lolbit turned away.

"Okay, goodnight...and good luck...you'll need it."

Lolbit ignored him and sat down with the files scattered on the desk. She opened several that mentioned the Fazbear Gang and their current status...just as she thought.

 **STATUS:**

 **Freddy Fazbear and Golden Fazbear:**

 **Missing, last seen at their house. The house exploded from many boxes of TNT placed around, no bodies found, only 2 torn hats and bowties.**

 **Bonnie Hoppers and Bon Bon Hoppers:**

 **Missing, last seen in a blue customized truck. Truck found totaled and in pieces next to railroad tracks. No bodies found except 2 broken guitars.**

 **Chica Cluckers and Chi Chi Cluckers:**

 **Missing, last seen on a cruise ship with the foxes. Hosted a cooking tv show before disappearing when the ship's engine exploded causing it to sink, no survivors.**

 **Foxy Runners and Mangle Runners:**

 **Missing, last seen on a cruise ship with the chickens. Disappeared after the ship sinks due to engine explosion with no survivors.**

Lolbit wasn't surprised that Nette, the bunnies' parents, Fredrick, Spring and Ms. Salvage were not in the records, they made sure to stay away from police contact, thankfully they were alive and well. What really confused her was who was she going to be meeting up with tomorrow.

"It could be one of them...hmm...what's this?"

She picked up the other file that contained dated info on a "Chipper & Sons Lumber Co.", apparently the place was abandoned a long time ago and now there was a building used as some kind of factory. Lolbit remembered hearing about the factory Fredrick built in Striker City. According to the records...Chipper the beaver himself went insane after the failure of his company due to lack of humans wanting to cooperate with him and destroy his business, he's hated humans ever since and has been jailed numerous times due to assault on humans, never anthropomorphic animals, he was currently free.

"Huh? Why is this involved with these files of that gang? How are they related...hmm...maybe tomorrow I'll learn some more."

Just then she receives a text from one of her friends.

 **?: YO LOLBIT! You coming to the party tonight or what?**

Lolbit rolled her eyes and smiled while texting back.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a bit."

Lolbit gathered the folders back up and then looked back at the window.

"Whatever is happening, I'll put a stop to it. If it's the last thing I do, and it sure as hell won't be. Chipper won't get away with this."

She left her office, said goodbye to some of the policeman and drove off into the night, looking forward to showing what she could truly do...

 _ **KINGSTRIKER PRESENTS...**_

 _ **A SPIN-OFF OF THE "STRUGGLES ON A HOOK" SERIES...**_

 _ ***STATIC***_

 _ **STRUGGLES: PURE ABSOLUTION**_

 _ **COMING CHRISTMAS DAY 2016!**_

 _ ***STATIC***_

 _ **"Get ready for a surprise!" ~ Funtime Freddy**_


End file.
